The Harbingers
by theFatherLord
Summary: After Ozai is defeated and Zuko is crowned Fire Lord, the promise of peace spreads all across the world. Nearly a year after his father's defeat, Azula manages to escape from the Boiling Rock. When Zuko asks Katara and the others to help in the search for his sister, they quickly learn of a plot set in motion since before the war started: a plot to destroy the world.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay, so for this story, I'm changing the ages of everyone cause it'll work better. Zuko is 19, Katara is 17, Sokka is 18, Suki is 19, Aang is 15 and Toph is 14. Got it? Good :D.**

* * *

Aunt Wu sighed as she waved up at the ski. Her old, humble gray eyes stayed locked on the giant sky bison as it began to grow smaller and smaller against the horizon. A soft smiled pulled on her lips, letting her hands drop down to her sides.

"Those kids will go a long way."

The little girl, Meng, ran up next to her, yelling up at the sky and flailing her arms like a madwoman. Wu looked down, chuckling softly at the childish innocent of her young assistant. The fortune teller rested a hand atop Meng's head, silently telling her that they were gone now. The look in her eyes spoke a thousand words, causing Meng to only nod slowly as she took one look at the old lady. She sighed, wiping away tears from her face with the sleeve of her robe, sniffling softly.

"Come, child, let's go make us some tea."

"Okay," Meng agreed, albeit a tad bit reluctantly.

Aunt Wu led the small girl back into her large house. She slid the doors shut behind her, letting Meng already run off into the kitchen. The old lady leaned back against the wall, the images of her last _prophecy_ still fresh in her mind. That damn girl wanting to know what her love life would be. Wu disliked people who always asked about love and how their personal life would end up like. But Wu also disliked lying to her customers. However, this was something that this girl needed. The look in her eyes just longed some type of hope and positivity to happen in her life.

_"You will marry a powerful bender."_

Those were the words that she had told the blue-eyed waterbender just a few hours ago.

Well, it wasn't really a lie. She just omitted some of the details out of the prophecy.

With those words, the girl knew, or thought she knew, the powerful bender would be the Avatar. It made sense, him being able to control all four elements. But if Aunt Wu had truly told her what she had seen, she wouldn't feel the same. No, no one would be grateful to hear that type of news. Wu wanted to give the girl the hope she wanted, and she did.

The only detail she left out:

The prince with the golden eyes and proud scar.

Aunt Wu knew that that revelation would be the last thing the girl would want to hear. The fortune teller let out another sigh, knowing the troubles that the golden-eyed prince had caused her and her friends the last few months.

"Aunt Wu! The tea is almost ready!"

The old woman smiled, treasuring that sweet innocence she saw in Meng. She walked down the hall to the small kitchen area. The smell of ginseng filled the room as Wu walked into the kitchen, sitting down at the table. Meng, with hesitation, poured the hot leaf juice into two cups for the both of them. Meng slid a cup over to Aunt Wu, who nodded her thanks as she took a small sip of the tea.

"Do you like it?" Meng asked.

"Very much, my dear," Aunt Wu replied with a smile.

The two drank their tea in peace and silence. That was at least until Meng started to ramble on about her experiences. Aunt Wu was wide-eyed as Meng went on and on about the young Avatar and how 'cute' he was and how she knew that they would end up together. She was also surprised by the tone Meng spoke with she mentioned the blue-eyed girl.

"She doesn't even look at him like I do," Meng complained.

The young girl was about to continue after a short pause when there was a soft rapping at the front door. Wu turned her head, staring down the hall at the door.

"Meng, go tell whoever it is that we are closed for the day."

Meng nodded, rising to her feet and quickly running down the hall. Aunt Wu's ears perked up with interest as the door slid open, the sound of Meng's voice quickly following it. The other person, a man by the sound and tone of their voice, was very persistent. She could hear him demanding that he had to see the fortune teller. The door was slid shut again, and Aunt Wu could hear Meng running back to the kitchen. She looked up at the young girl, who was trying to catch her breath.

"Aunt Wu," Meng stammered. "This man really wants to see you."

"What is his name?"

Meng whispered softly. "Kaval."

The fortune teller froze in her seat, narrowing her eyes. She only nodded once, placing her cup back down on the table and rising to her feet. She straightened out her robes, looking down at the innocent girl.

"Go," Aunt Wu ordered, turning towards the hall. "Prepare my bones."

Meng opened her mouth to protest, but Wu only raised her hand, silencing the young girl. She turned on her heel and quickly strutted down the hall. She stopped at the door, waiting for Meng to run past her and into the Fortune Room. Wu kept her eyes down from Meng, trying to hide the fear that was bubbling in them. With a long exhale, shaking away the anxiety from before, Wu opened the door again, coming face to face with the one named Kaval.

"Hello, Aunt Wu," Kaval said, a smirk on his face.

Kaval stood tall, taller than anyone that Aunt Wu had ever seen before. He had dark brown hair that shagged over his forehead and grazing his eyebrows. He was dressed in dark, mud brown pants with green boots with a gold trim; similar to the boots that Fire Nation wore. He had a green tunic with gray trim underneath his brown robe, which was the same color as his pants. It was typical Earth Kingdom garb. His boots had a ring of dried mud around the sole, small tracks behind him. Kaval stood with regal and poise, his hands clasped behind his back. His eyes, as green as his tunic, shined brightly with the soft light from the torches.

"Kaval," Aunt Wu said with a sharp incline of her head. "What are you doing here?"

"He was here, wasn't he?" Kaval prompted, stepping around Wu and into her house, inhaling deeply. "I can still feel his presence. Such power."

"Who are you talking about?"

"The Avatar," Kaval snapped. "He was here, and you're a horrible liar. You should've sent notice as soon as he arrived here."

Aunt Wu went to speak, but Meng stepped back into the hall, gasping at the sight of Kaval and quickly dropping her stare to the floor.

"The room is ready," the young girl spoke in a soft voice.

Kaval chuckled, looking from Meng to the fortune teller, extending his arms to the room and smiling at Wu.

"After you."

Aunt Wu nodded, walking down the hall with Kaval right behind her. Meng quickly ran out of the house, sliding the door shut behind her.

"You have the bones?" Kaval asked.

"Of course."

The fortune teller slid the door open to the Fortune Room, turning and extending her arm and bowing at the waist. Kaval smirked again, strolling past her into the room. He rolled his shoulders, letting the robe drop to the floor. He had a gold long sleeve under the tunic, not long enough to hide the small scars that marred the back of his hands. Wu noticed the scars as she slid the door shut, not moving her stare from them.

"Those are new," the fortune teller noted.

"It's been years since we last spoke," Kaval drawled, sitting down on the soft pillow. "Everything about me would be new to you."

Wu said nothing, walking over to the desk with her bowl sitting with the new bones inside it. She grabbed the bowl, turning and taking her seat across from Kaval. Slowly, but with purpose and not taking her eyes of Kaval, she placed the bowl down.

"Why was the Avatar here?"

"He helped put out a volcano that was ready to destroy this town," Wu answered, blinking once. "Now, are you sure that you want to do this?"

"You have the bones. Begin."

Aunt Wu sighed, lifting her hands and letting them rest just above the bones. She began taking deep breaths, closing her eyes as a warm feeling back to race up from her fingertips and all throughout her body. Kaval only stared at her, his hands resting on the table. Wu began to breathe faster and heavier, her eyes moving rapidly underneath her lids. She began mumbling gibberish, her voice growing louder.

Then she stopped.

Her eyes snapped open, revealing them to be a pure white color. Her mouth was slightly open, and her face began to change. Her black hair began to whiten, her skin aging as a loud scream escaped her lips. Wu went limp, falling onto her eyes as her eyes turned back to normal, her chest heaving up and down.

"What did you see?" Kaval roared, the lack of concern in his voice was almost disturbing to a certain degree.

There was no answer.

"What did you see?" Kaval hissed, grabbing Aunt Wu and sitting her up straight.

She spoke, but only in a soft, inaudible whisper.

"What?"

"The fourth harbinger is coming."

Kaval smiled, standing up and dusting himself off. He grabbed his robe and slipped it back on without a sound and raising the hood over his head. He left the old fortune teller there, her words repeating over and over again as silence now hung over her.

"The fourth harbinger is coming."


	2. The Fire Lord

A heavy breath left his lips as he readied himself, standing in an attack position with his legs bent at the knee. Sweat dripped down his shirtless body over his scar as his golden eyes flicked from side to side. His brow was furrowed, listening to the sound of shuffling feet that was coming from behind him. Silence was hanging over them now as he closed his eyes, taking in his surroundings one more time.

Four men.

A small square arena to fight.

All firebenders.

One Fire Lord.

_Zuko._

He kept his eyes closed, only listening as he let the man to his right make the first move. Zuko could feel the heat rising in the air around him. In a split second, he snapped his eyes open, raising his hand and slicing through the incoming fireball right down the middle, splitting it in two before he fizzled away. Zuko raised his left hand, closing it into a fist and firing a quick stream of fire. As he released the flame, Zuko threw a fireball from his right fist. The man was only quick enough to snuff out the stream of fire, not expecting the fireball it. It hit him square in the chest and sent him flying off his feet.

One down.

Zuko turned on his heel, not waiting for his opponent to have the first attack this time. He took his opponent by surprise, raising his leg and swinging it down, releasing a large arc of fire. The man rolled to the side in a sideways somersault, gasping as he felt some of his hair being singed by the flames. As he came up to his feet, he pressed his fists together, shooting a large stream of fire. Zuko now dodged to the side, flipping up onto his hands and spinning his legs in the air. Waves of fire rippled from his feet towards the man. As Zuko flipped back to his feet, he only heard the loud grunts and the sound of the man's body slumping into the dirt. A cocky smirk was on his lips now.

Two down.

The third firebender already had two fire whips at the ready. Zuko quickly made his own, lashing out as the man also swung his whips. The long whips of fire clashed against each other, each trying to gain the advantage. Zuko was the first to give up on the whips, instead choosing to charge forward. The other man raised a wall of fire, pushing it forward towards the Fire Lord. The smirk returned to Zuko's face as he jumped into the fire. He spread his arms out, the wall of fire parting before Zuko snuffed it out. The two fighters were now face to face with each other. Zuko moved first, sweeping the man's legs out. This man was quicker the other two, swiftly recovering and rolling to the side.

They began exchanging fireballs now, the flames creating large clouds of black smoke. Zuko kept creeping forward, squinting his eyes as he air around him was rising in temperature. As Zuko readied his next blast, he heard a cough from behind the smoke. This was his moment now. Zuko weaved through the smoke, finding the man and quickly jabbing the palm of his hand into his chest. The Fire Lord watched as the man staggered backwards into the dirt.

Three down.

Zuko was barely turning to face the last firebender when he heard that all too familiar sound echoing around him. Blue lightning cackled around him as he watched the firebender arch the lighting around his body. Zuko set his feet, letting out a rush of air. The lightning was expelled out, the sky cracking around them. He reached out, feeling the lightning surge through his body. The lightning traveled up his arm, through his chest and to his other arm. Zuko turned and raised his arm into the sky, the lightning cracking and the sky flashing bright as all the energy left his body. Zuko was breathing heavily now, his eyes locked on his opponent's shocked expression.

That was a mistake.

There was no hesitation as Zuko raised his own wall of fire, pushing it forward. Behind that, Zuko shot out three powerful fire blasts one after another. Zuko couldn't see him, but he could hear the man scrambling around and slicing through the incoming flames. A low growl came from Zuko, who fell back on his hands, kicking his legs out and launching a wave of fire. Zuko saw the man jump into the air over the wave. Zuko took his chance now. He fell to his back, shooting a stream of fire that hit the man in the chest and sending him flying into the dirt with a soft thud.

Four down.

It was over.

"Very good, Zuko."

Zuko sighed, slowly rising to his feet as he dusted himself off. The four men were also back up, dusting off the ash and soot from their fire retardant cream soaked bodies. They all turned to Zuko, presenting the Fire Nation symbol and bowing to the Fire Lord. Zuko bowed back, waving them off before turning to the source of the voice.

Iroh.

"I was starting to think that you would finally generate some lightning today, nephew," Iroh said, sipping on his dragonfruit tea.

The young Fire Lord grabbed a damp towel, wiping away the cream from his body, running his hand over his newest scar. He shook the memory away, grabbing his tunic and slipping it over his chest. It was a dark red color with gold trimmings that went against his black pants and red and gold boots.

"I felt like I would, too," Zuko replied, not looking at his uncle.

"Remember, you must be at peace, nephew," The old man said as the two began walking from the Training Yard into the Palace.

"I know, uncle, I know."

"What clouds your mind still?"

Zuko sighed. How embarrassing would it be to tell his uncle that the Fire Lord couldn't generate lightning because of a certain blue-eyed waterbender. He stayed silent, knowing that his uncle wouldn't push the issue, but would still want an answer. Zuko tried his best way to say it, but there was nothing that sounded like it would please Iroh. They walked down the halls, seeing the Royal Guards standing at every entrance. They soon made it to Zuko's chambers, the doors opening as Zuko nodded to the two guards.

"Lots of things," Zuko finally said.

"Oh?" Iroh questioned as they walked into Zuko's Common Room. "Explain yourself, Zuko."

The Fire Lord groaned, flopping down onto a crimson colored couch and running a hand over his shaggy hair. He normally didn't leave it down except when he trained. He was becoming more and more confident about his appearance, especially ever since the waterbender told him he looked better with his hair down.

_"It makes you who you are," _Katara had told him.

The memory brought on a smile that Iroh noticed, who in turn gave his own smile.

"At least it is a happy conscious, am I right?"

Zuko quickly snuffed the smile away, turning it into one of his old signature scowls. In truth, Zuko knew that it was almost impossible to hide anything from his uncle.

"It's Katara," Zuko admitted.

"Lady Katara?" Iroh repeated in a question, very shocked. "I thought you and Lady Mai were to be married soon?"

Zuko shook it off. "I called it off after everyone left after my coronation and we returned from your tea shop in Ba Sing Se. I couldn't live with that lie anymore."

Iroh nodded, as if he was beginning to understand something. Zuko hated that look, because it always led to some lecture or proverb or some other type of metaphor.

"That explains why the Council was so quick to urge me to return to the Fire Nation," Iroh said with another nod.

"I told them to leave it alone," Zuko growled. "Why do they care so much about my life? Let alone my love life."

"Nephew, isn't the Year of Flames Festival next week?" Iroh prompted, sitting down across from Zuko.

"Yes. So?"

Iroh sighed, offering a soft smile to his nephew. "The Fire Lord is required to present either his Fire Lady or Fire Lady-to be at the festival. You have to have someone there to present, _Fire Lord_ Zuko."

"I don't remember my fath-… Ozai ever doing that," Zuko mumbled, hating to even mention that six letter word.

"It's only required on the Fire Lord's first Year of Flames."

Zuko let out a very loud and frustrated groan. When he had declared that he would become the new Fire Lord and leader of the Fire Nation, Zuko wasn't fully prepared for all of the deeply political aspects of the duty. But this was something else entirely. All of these traditions and small, minute details are what really amazed Zuko. He knew that he was supposed to present the Fire Lady or Fire Lady to be at the Year of Flames, but he didn't want that person to be Mai. It was a lie, like he had told his uncle. Ever since he saw Aang and Katara kiss, Zuko had felt this odd feeling in his stomach and only realized what it was a few months ago.

Jealousy.

"Zuko?"

Iroh's voice broke Zuko out of his brood. "What?"

"Please don't get upset with me, but I have some good news and bad news for you that I have to say."

_ Oh, great._

Zuko sighed. "Fine. Just give me the good news first, I guess."

Either way, Zuko knew that he would regret it. Whether he was asking for the good news or bad news first, Zuko always knew that his uncle would find a way or something that would blow his mind.

"Well, on my way back to the Capital, I took the liberty of inviting Lady Katara and her friends to the Year of Flames Festival," Iroh exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "Isn't that wonderful?"

"You what?" Zuko snapped, the flames on the candles rising and quickly settling. "You already knew, didn't you?"

"Knew what?"

"Why I ended it with Mai," Zuko sighed. "And also that I had already broke up with Mai. You knew that even before the Council messaged for you."

Iroh said nothing, Zuko burying his face into his hands as the old man turned his lips into one of his wide grins.

"Why?" Zuko asked.

"Why what?" Iroh raised a brow.

"Why did you invite them?" Zuko asked, raising his head. "None of them even know what the Year of Flames is."

Iroh shrugged. "They can learn, can't they?"

Zuko nodded once.

"Besides," Iroh continued. "They're your friends, Zuko. They're your family. They should be here for this joyous occasion. And either way, all the representatives from the other countries are going to be here, which means Chief Hakoda was coming anyways. So, either way, they would be here."

"I suppose," the Fire Lord scoffed.

"But was that not good news, nephew? Lady Katara will be here and you can take her out for some tea."

"She's with the Avatar," Zuko hissed, a little more hatred in those words than he had originally intended.

Iroh didn't seem to notice it, only giving Zuko one of those sheepish grins.

"So, what's the bad news then?" Zuko quickly asked, wanting to change the subject.

Iroh's mood changed in an instant, and Zuko noticed the worried look that was beginning to creep over his face.

"Please tell me that it does _not_ involve Azula," Zuko pleaded.

"No, no, not at all," Iroh waved it off. "It involves Ozai."

"What?" Zuko snapped, his good eye widening.

"It is required that the current Fire Lord most receive not only Agni's blessing, but words of wisdom from the previous Fire Lord on the Year of Flames," Iroh explained.

Zuko raised a brow. "Words of wisdom?"

Iroh nodded. "The previous Fire Lord, through physical or spiritual methods, must pass down past knowledge to the new incarnation of the ruler of the Fire Nation."

"I am _not _a ruler," Zuko snapped. "Ozai was a ruler. Azulon and Sozin were rulers. I am not what they are. I _am _a leader."

The old man smirked and nodded. "I know you're not, dear nephew. And I am proud of you for that."

"But why do I have to get words of wisdom from Ozai?"

"The Sages believe that knowing what the past did can alter the future and stop history from repeating itself."

"Well, I don't think Ozai and Azulon listened well," Zuko scoffed. "Is this going to happen at every Year of Flames?"

Iroh shook his head.

"Like presenting the Fire Lady, only on the new Fire Lord's first year."

"Good."

"But, you have to visit your father before the festival," Iroh went on. "Or else the Year of Flames will be postponed."

"Is that really a bad thing?" Zuko raised his good brow.

"The Sages deem it as an act of treason and disrespect to Agni."

"Right," Zuko said with a nod. "Very bad thing."

"Well, prepare yourself. Lady Katara and her friends will be here in two days."

Zuko didn't have a chance to say anything before Iroh quickly rose and walked out, leaving a very stunned Zuko alone in his room.


	3. Reunion

"You know, for the Fire Nation, it's not that hot," Sokka's voice echoed on the giant sky bison's back.

It had been almost a whole week since Aang picked up Katara and Sokka from the South Pole. He already had Suki and Toph, their homes closer to his new home of the Western Air Temple. The blue-eyed waterbender was resting near the front of the saddle, weaving a small ribbon of water between her fingers. Ever since they had ended the war, Katara was heavily involved in rebuilding the structure and foundation of the Southern Water Tribe with the help of Master Pakku and Chief Arnook and the rest of the Northern Water Tribe. She had become an unofficial ambassador and representative for the Southern Water Tribe. Her father, Chief Hakoda, was the official ambassador and representative, but he always went to Katara for help. She had seen the world and she knew what the people everywhere needed to get back to some type of normalcy.

Sokka, on the other hand, had joined the new Water Tribe Navy, which combined the forces of North with what was left of the forces of the South. Even in this time of peace and rebuilding, there were still small factions across the world that supported Ozai and the fear of their attacks spread everywhere. Now, Sokka was a special case. He was highly regarded for his invasion plan on the day of the eclipse of their work of taking out the airships when Sozin's Comet returned. With recommendation from Master Pakku, Sokka was made general only at the age of seventeen. And, being Sokka, he took his title _way_ to serious.

"We can't go that way," Sokka yelled when Aang picked them up. "The wind will slow us down by point-two seconds!"

It was all gibberish, of course.

Toph returned to Gaoling, where word of her exploits had spread like wildfire. She had full expected her parents to berate her and punish her for lying and running off with Aang and the others. Instead, they realized just how special their daughter was. Against Toph's wishes, they threw her a large celebration, all the royalty of the Earth Kingdom coming to see the blind earthbender; even King Kuei attended the party. However, Toph had better ideas of her own. She opened up her own earthbending school. Many young earthbenders all across the Earth Kingdom came to Gaoling to have the Blind Bandit teach them. Toph also began teaching some students how to metalbend, wanting to show off the new skill that she created.

Suki, while keeping her relationship going with Sokka, returned to Kyoshi Island with the purpose of increasing the numbers of the Kyoshi Warriors. With the help of Ty Lee, they began recruiting fighters from the Fire Nation as well as the Earth Kingdom. Suki had Ty Lee teach the warriors chi-blocking, wanting to bolster their strength whenever they fought against benders. Along with that, Suki was desperately pushing to have Kyoshi Island recognized as their own individual country. She was sure that that was something she would talk to Zuko about that along with the other representatives.

Aang, on the other hand, had a very busy year. Yes, he called the Western Air Temple his home, but he was constantly traveling to all four of the Air Temples, trying to restore to them to the old glory that they used to possess. He was also beginning to find new people that wanted to learn the ways of the Air Nomads. Aang knew that they weren't airbenders and true nomabds, but having new acolytes and 'followers' helped restore the presence of the Air Nomads to the rest of the world. Even with all of that, Aang had always wondered what happened between him and Katara. They had kissed at the end of Zuko's coronation and at Iroh's tea shop, but that was it. They had both been busy since then, and this was the first time that they had seen each other in four months.

Appa's low roar broke everyone out of their reveries. Katara jumped at the sound, dropping her water onto the saddle, earning a sigh from her. The crisp, oak and cinnamon filled scent of the Fire Nation began to fill her sense, bringing a smile to her face. She turned her head, catching Aang flinch and snapping his head back to stare at where they were going.

"Hey, does anyone even know what this Year of Flames is?" Suki asked from Sokka's side, raising her head.

Everyone just stared at each other, hiking their shoulders up and letting them droop.

"Iroh said it was something important to Zuko being the Fire Lord," Katara answered, remembering her invitation.

"Funny how Gramps has to invite us instead of Sparky," Toph snickered, her head hanging off the end of the saddle, staring up at the sky.

"He is the Fire Lord, maybe he forgot," Katara added, quickly defending Zuko.

"Or he's still a jerkbender," Sokka smirked. "Hey, Aang, do you know what the Year of Flames is?"

"How would I know?" Aang asked, turning his head to stare at Sokka.

"Well, wasn't Avatar Roku a firebender?" Sokka asked as he waved his arms in the air like a madman. "Maybe you can do some Avatar magic stuff and see if he knows anything about it."

"I don't think that's how it works," Aang said with a chuckle.

Katara turned her head to the side, toning out the others as she stared down at the Fire Nation below them. The thought of a year passing by so quickly seemed to frighten her. It was a year of returning to some type of peace and normalcy; she hated it. Almost all of her wanted to have some type of adventure again. She was so used to not being home that being home so much lately made her sick of being home. And then there was Aang. As they were traveling, she noticed him always staring at her, but not saying anything. They had hardly seen each other in the past year, and it appeared to have taken some toll on them.

"Or maybe Zuko got eaten by a tigerdillo," Katara heard Toph cackle, wishing that she had picked a better time to return to the conversation.

"Ask him yourself," Aang beamed. "We're here."

Katara looked up, seeing the Royal Palace coming into view. And suddenly, her mind began drifting to Zuko.

* * *

"Fire Lord Zuko, the Avatar and friends have arrived."

Zuko nodded to his assistant as he maidservants helped him into his Fire Lord robes. On top of his long sleeved tunic, they dressed him in a red robe. They draped the black armor with gold and red trimmings over his shoulders. His robe covered the black pants, his red black and gold boots gleaming softly. They tied his hair in a high top knot, fitting his Fire Lord headpiece into it. Zuko nodded his thanks, turning and walking out of his Common Room, not surprised to see Iroh standing there and waiting for him.

"Ah, Zuko, you look very handsome."

"Thanks, uncle."

The two walked outside the Royal Palace to the Main Courtyard. Zuko stared up at the sky, watching as a small dot in the sky began growing into the large sky bison. It got bigger and bigger as it kept getting closer. His golden eyes scanned the saddle, his eyes latching onto Katara. Even from here, he could see the brightness of those blue eyes. He saw her smile, causing his lips to pull into one of their own. Appa's tired roar pierced the air as he landed in the open space. Zuko and Iroh began walking towards the sky bison as its passengers began climbing down Appa's legs.

"Friends, so good to see you again," Iroh beamed.

Aang was first, bowing with the Fire Nation symbol. "Good to see you two as well."

Zuko returned the bow as Sokka and Suki stepped forward, their fingers interlaced.

"Have you gotten my letter about Kyoshi Island?" Suki prompted.

"Yes," Zuko nodded. "When all the representatives are here, we will sit down and discuss it at length."

"Hey, Sparky," Toph said, punching Zuko in the arm.

"Hey, Champ," Zuko said, rubbing his shoulder.

Now Katara was standing in front of him. He took time to study her. Her hair was the same, if not longer and a bit thicker, as it was when they began traveling together. She was in the same blue happi and blue leggings underneath her sarong. She had the same gray boots and arm sleeves that added a different feeling about her. And then he caught her eyes: they were studying him as well.

"Hello, Katara," Zuko broke the silence.

"Hey, Zuko."

And then she wrapped his arms around his neck in a tight hug, similar to when they came back from finding Yon Rha. Zuko was taken back, but he quickly recovered and hugged her back, wrapping his arms around her waist. He swore that he could smell the ocean lingering in her hair. It wasn't until Iroh cleared his throat that Zuko and Katara pulled away from each other, both of them blushing.

"It's good to see you," Zuko stammered, quickly turning to face everyone. "All of you."

"Nephew, shall I tell the servants to prepare the Dining Hall for you and your friends?" Iroh prompted.

Zuko, still smiling, gave a nod. "Also, get someone to help the Avatar and friends to their rooms."

Katara was staring at the back of Zuko's head, caught in a trance of how regal and poised he looked. She watched as servants appeared, leading everyone into the Royal Palace. Zuko caught her staring as she walked past him, unsure of what exactly he was feeling as they all vanished inside the Palace.

"I wasn't expecting you to agree so quickly to dinner," Iroh chuckled as he stood next to Zuko, folding his arms over his chest.

The Fire Lord shrugged. "Neither was I. But, it feels right, doesn't it?"

The old man nodded as they walked back inside the Palace, leaving three servants trying to figure out what to do with Appa.

* * *

"So, what was that hug all about?"

Katara looked up at Suki as she sat on the fire red couch. The three girls were given their own room that was the size of a small house. Three doors led to each of their rooms, the three choosing to just relax in the Common Room.

"What? It was just a hug," Katara said with a shrug.

"Yeah, but you were the only one who got a hug, Sugar Queen," Toph huffed.

"And aren't you with Aang?" Suki asked.

"I don't even know," Katara sighed. "We've hardly seen each other since Zuko's coronation."

"Have you two actually talked?"

"Not really. I mean, what's there to really even talk about anyways?"

"If you don't like Aang anymore, that's what you talk about," Toph snapped.

Katara looked over at Toph, surprised on how blunt she was and how she called Aang by his real name. She opened her mouth to speak, but was saved by a knock on the door. A servant walked in, bowing to the girls.

"Dinner is ready. I shall lead you to the Dining Hall."

* * *

The Dining Hall was large. There was a long table draped with a red tablecloth with gold trimmings. There was the Fire Nation symbol stitched onto the middle of the cloth, and banners hung with the red and black symbol. On the table, there was an assortment of different kinds of meats and desserts arranged near the head of the table, where most of the chairs were. The girls noticed that Zuko and everyone else were already sitting and waiting for them.

"Hurry up, I wanna eat," Sokka whined.

Zuko rolled his eyes as he watched Katara sit down next to her brother and just to the right of him. The Fire Lord gave a nod, and the servants brought out plates for them. Sokka was already piling on tigerdillo meat and komodo-bull ribs as soon as his plate was set down in front of him. One servant brought different types of soups and fruits for Aang, who nodded his thanks.

"So, how have you all been?" Zuko asked. "Sokka kept going on about how he is a General now."

"Well, I started teaching metalbending," Toph said with pride and smug smirk. "Youngest teacher ever."

"Congrats," Iroh said.

"Aang is starting to teach people the way of the Air Nomads," Katara blurted, although unsure why she did.

"Really?" Zuko raised a brow, turning to Aang. "And how is that going?"

"Slow," Aang admitted. "I'm still trying to find enough the Western Temple running."

"Still, that is something to be proud of," Zuko said before stuffing a fire dumpling into his mouth.

"They're not airbenders though."

"Yes, but the knowledge of your people will be remembered, Avatar Aang," Iroh said. "Your people will no longer be forgotten."

Zuko nodded. "Uncle's right, Aang."

"So, what's this whole Year of Flames thing anyways?" Suki asked.

"It's a long Fire Nation tradition," Zuko mumbled, his attitude quickly changing.

Katara noticed this, looking up from her plate to stare at Zuko. He had this look in his eyes that he didn't want to talk about it. Because she was sitting to his right, she was able to reach out and place her hand over his underneath the table. Zuko was startled by this, looking down and seeing Katara's hand. He felt better, all of a sudden.

"What Zuko means is that the Year of Flames is a yearly event celebrating the Fire Lord's reign," Iroh explained. "It's meant to celebrate the life and prosperity of the Fire Lord."

"So... like a birthday?" Sokka asked, adding more food to his plate.

Zuko noticed that Katara jump and pulled her hand back. He was noticing this lately since she got here. She was jumpy. Zuko wondered if it was something about him.

"In a way, yes," Zuko nodded, looking up at Sokka.

"We're coordinated this year's celebration with the arrival of all the representatives from the other countries," Iroh continued. "This year will be the first year in a long year that all nations will be in attendance."

"It sounds fun," Katara said, smiling up at Zuko.

"I guess," Zuko mumbled.

Dinner continued with different topics. Somewhere along the line, Zuko now found his hand on Katara's. She gave him a smile, not pulling her hand away as he gave it a soft squeeze. A fire was burning inside Zuko now, feeling proud that Katara was giving him attention instead of Aang. Unaware to Zuko, Iroh noticed everything between Zuko and Katara.

"Well," Iroh finally spoke. "It's late. Zuko has a big day tomorrow."

Zuko sighed a heavy sigh, burying his face in his hands. He didn't give anyone a chance to say anything before he rose and stormed out, slamming the doors loudly behind him.

"What was that about?" Sokka asked.

"Since the Year of Flames is in two days, Zuko must get his words of wisdom tomorrow," Iroh sighed.

"Words of wisdom?" Katara raised a brow.

"He has to receive them from the previous Fire Lord."

Everyone gasped, lowering their heads. Katara, however, turned and stared at the door that Zuko just walked out of, a sad expression on her face.

"Poor Zuko," she whispered softly.

* * *

Zuko stormed into the Training Yard, a snarl on his face as he shot his fist up, a blast of fire shooting up into the air. He was dreading tomorrow, knowing all too well how Ozai would handle their weekly conversations. What 'wisdom' would Ozai even offer him? If any, for that matter. The young Fire Lord sighed, running his hands over his face before he turned back inside, deciding that sleep would be the best action for now.


	4. Words of Wisdom

The sun was barely starting to creep up over the horizon as a new day was beginning. Zuko was already awake, sitting down on the edge of his bed. He was up for hours already, having had a hard time trying to falling asleep the night before. The silk sheets that he always slept on were already folded neatly on the bed, Zuko knowing that his servants would complain that as the Fire Lord, he shouldn't have to worry about mundane stuff like that. He didn't mind doing it, having done it when he was banished and traveling with the Avatar, but the servants had been serving his family for generations now, and they had some sort of pride in that.

Zuko figured he had about an hour before his servants would come in and begin to prepare his robes and Fire Lord armor. Today was the day that he was to go and visit Ozai in prison and receive his words of wisdom. It was one of those traditions that Zuko found pointless, especially after what had just happened one year ago. But, the Fire Sages were true believers of the days of old, his uncle telling him how they saw defying this step as an act of treason to the Crown. The Fire Lord sighed, rising from his bed and making his way over to his private bathroom. He figured he could make this hour last longer by taking a warm bath. He knew it would be the best way to relieve him of some of this stress.

Once he was submerged, he quickly breathed out, feeling his body temperature rise up, causing the water to heat up as well. His eyes trailed down to the starburst scar on his chest. He raised his hand to touch it. He flinched as the memory quickly flashed before his eyes. He could see the blinding light of the lightning surround him. He could hear his sister laughing and the evil look that glowed in her eyes. But there was memory that haunted him to this day: the look of fear in Katara's eyes.

_Katara._

Now he was thinking about yesterday's dinner. He could still feel the softness of her fingers on his own. Zuko didn't think of much of it anymore, knowing that she was probably just being friendly and supportive. He remembered seeing her and Aang kiss the day after his coronation, knowing that they simply belonged to each other. He closed his eyes, scowling as he pushed the memory away. Zuko cleared his mind as he continued to bathe himself, being tender as he came close to the scar around his face. One he was content, Zuko slowly rose, body steaming as he dried himself off.

Zuko quickly dressed himself in his under robes once he was back in his Common Room. He wore the dark red pants with black and gold boots, wearing the red and gold tunic over his chest once again. Lastly, he placed on the robe that he always wore when he began traveling with Aang and the others. He fastened the gold obi belt over his waist, smoothing it out as he stared at himself in the mirror. Zuko sighed, knowing he had still about thirty minutes left before his servants would come barging in and bicker about everything.

He finally decided to mediate, cupping his together and producing a small flame just above his palms. Sitting lotus style, he closed his eyes and began to steady his breathing. Zuko split his hands, the flame also splitting in two. The flame rose and fell with every breath he took. As he continued breathing, the flames began to grow, circling around his body before connecting with each other and becoming whole once again. The ring of fire began spinning around his body, still rising and falling with every breath Zuko took. He looked at peace, only breathing and showing no strain as the fire danced around him. It seemed that the flames took on a life of their own as they simply danced.

And then it was over.

The flames died just as he heard the sound of his servants knocking at his door.

"Enter," Zuko ordered.

Three servants walked in, all presenting the Fire Nation symbol and bowing before their young Fire Lord.

"Fire Lord Zuko, you dressed yourself? You should've waited for us," one servant spoke, their voice soft and humbled.

"It's fine," Zuko snapped, standing up. "I can dress myself."

Nothing else was said, Zuko just letting his servants move around and get their work done. One worked on his hair, pulling it high and tight and securing it in the formal topknot. A few strands came free, resting over his forehead. He waved off the servant that wanted to redo the entire topknot, saying that it was fine. The other two servants slipped Zuko into the fire red robes, tying the gold sash across his waist. Zuko took time to stare at his black and gold arm sleeves, adjusting them a bit so they had a snug fit. They then carried over his armor, black as night and outlined with gold. The cape attached to it swayed a bit as they made sure it was fitted just right over his shoulders. Zuko had to adjust himself to the added weight. Finally, they pierced his topknot with the Fire Lord headpiece. Opening his eyes, Zuko turned and stared at himself in the mirror, satisfied with his appearance.

"Anything else, my Lord?"

"No," Zuko said. "That would be all."

"As you wish, my Lord," the servants all said and bowed. "Your royal palanquin is ready as well."

Zuko nodded, still staring at himself. He only listened as the servants walked out of his Common Room, relaxing as the door closed. He sighed, an uneasy feeling boiling down in his stomach. This was something that he really needed to talk to the Fire Sages about.

His brood was interrupted by another knock on his door.

He groaned, not wanting to deal and be bothered with his servants now. He marched to the door, almost yelling as he pulled the door open.

"I thought I said I was—"

It wasn't a servant.

Zuko found himself staring into the blue eyes of Katara.

"Oh," Zuko quickly collected himself. "Hi, Katara."

"Did I miss something?" Katara raised a brow.

Zuko shook his head. "Just dealing with servants."

Katara nodded, just now noticing that Zuko was dressed in his Fire Lord robes. She had to admit, Zuko had grown into a very handsome man since last year. Her eyes traveled up to his face, seeing the purple bags underneath his good eye, causing her to frown.

"Did you sleep last night?" she asked.

Zuko waved her off. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"I didn't ask if you were fine, Zuko," Katara snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. "I was asking if you slept last night."

"I got maybe an hour. Maybe two."

"Is this about today?"

"How do you know what today is?" Zuko asked, raising his good brow.

"Iroh told us last night after you stormed out."

Zuko narrowed his eyes at Katara, crossing his arms over his chest. "I did not storm out."

"Yeah, you did."

"What are you doing here?" Zuko quickly changed the subject.

Katara blushed, looking down, but unsure why she had blushed. She sighed, raising her head back up and looking at Zuko.

"I'm going with you."

_ "You're what?"_

"I said I'm going with you, Zuko," Katara repeated.

"No, you're not," Zuko snapped, stepping closer and looking down at the waterbender.

"Zuko, you are not going to do this alone," she protested.

"I have to."

"Where does it say you have to do this alone?" Katara asked, stepping closer to Zuko as if challenging him. "You're not alone anymore, Zuko. We're all here. I'm here. I'm your friend, Zuko. It's not a bad thing to ask for help or take help once in a while."

He stepped forward again, uncrossing his arms and letting them hang at his side. They were challenging each other now at this point. His golden eyes pierced her blue eyes, as if trying to stare right through them. Zuko's mind flickered to the time when they both trapped in the Caves under Ba Sing Se; his greatest regret. A sigh left his lips, closing his eyes and lowering his head in defeat.

"Fine," Zuko grumbled.

"Good," Katara said with a smirk.

Zuko said nothing, closing the door behind him and turning down the hall. He walked fast, listening to the sound of her boots echoing around him as she tried to keep up with him. He wasn't sure how Katara had found a way to beat him into letting her go with him. The memory was still in his mind, closing his eyes as the image of her touching his scar paused in his mind. He heard her saying his name, her voice getting louder and louder.

"Zuko," Katara's voice finally broke him from his daze.

He opened his eyes, catching his breath as he now realized that they were in front of his royal palanquin.

"Are you okay, my Lord?"

Zuko quickly nodded, waving the servant off as he pulled open the curtains, letting Katara step up into the palanquin first. He waved off and scowled at another servant as they asked if he would require a more private palanquin, hoping that Katara didn't hear that. If she did, she ignored it pretty well, sitting back as Zuko climbed in and took his seat next to her.

"Where to, my Lord?"

"The Fire Capital prison," Zuko called out.

Katara jumped slightly, startled as the palanquin was lifted off the ground and began to move. Zuko saw this, chuckling softly as his lips tugged into a smirk.

"Oh, so the noble Fire Lord does have a sense of humor?" Katara said, her sarcasm almost matching that of Sokka's.

"Why yes, I am very noble," Zuko replied with a smug look on his face. "Thank you very much for noticing."

"Smart ass," she mumbled.

"Such language," Zuko said in a mocking tone.

"Oh, so I go from peasant to being scolded for my language?" Katara said, raising a brow at the Fire Lord.

"You know, I don't know if I ever truly apologized," Zuko mumbled, dropping his head.

"For what?"

"For call you a peasant all those times."

"Well, now would be a good time to start," Katara snickered.

"Or for tying you to a tree," Zuko grumbled.

When she started laughing loudly, Zuko could only stare at her with a confused look pasted on his face. He wasn't sure if whether she was laughing at the memory or how weak the noble Fire Lord looked right now. She didn't stop, and now his confused look turned into a glare.

"What's so funny?" Zuko asked.

"Zuko, it's okay," Katara said as she finally stopped laughing. "It's in the past. You were a different person back then."

"Well, I'm still sorry."

Katara nodded, truly stopping her laughter with a deep breath, after seeing the hurt in his eyes. She frowned, realizing that he was thinking about Ba Sing Se, because she had also been thinking about it for some time now. Their closeness triggered the memory when they standing outside his Common Room. She reached out, placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked, drowning in the ocean that was her eyes.

"It's okay, Zuko."

"We have arrived, Fire Lord Zuko."

The servant severed the very obvious and tense connection that had sparked between them. Zuko said something about being alright before stepping down from the palanquin. He turned and held his hand out, helping Katara step down from inside. She flashed him a smile as another servant appeared in front of them.

"Shall we accompany the Fire Lord and his guest?"

"No," Zuko stated. "Wait for our return."

The servant bowed and stepped aside as Zuko softly pulled Katara and began walking up the path to the prison tower. Zuko remembered the nights he would sneak out to visit Iroh when he was a prisoner and the long, torturous walks he took when he went to visit Ozai. Ever since Iroh had escaped during the eclipse, the tower had been reinforced and more security was added.

"I'm warning you now," Zuko whispered as they stopped at the entrance. "Ozai is a monster. No matter what he says, do not believe him. And you will let me do all the talking. Got it?"

Katara nodded as the doors opened in front of him. One of the guards stepped forward and bowed to Zuko before he led them up a flight of stairs. A new tower was being constructed next to the current one, as Zuko had the Boiling Rock closed and moved the prisoners here. It wasn't until they were at the top level before fear came over Katara. Zuko noticed this, grabbing her hand and giving it a soft squeeze.

"He's been quite restless lately," the guard spoke as he slid the key into the lock, turning it and hearing the tumbles fall out of place. "Just thought I should mention it."

The guard opened the door, leading them inside. There was a small sitting area just in front of the actual cell. Zuko narrowed his eyes as he stared at the silhouette of his father in the darkness. He shot two flames out, lighting the torches in the cell. His father was revealed, sitting lotus style and staring at Zuko. The Fire Lord took notice of Ozai's condition. His hair had grown longer, flowing down almost to the middle of his back. His beard had grown out, the pointed goatee longer than ever. Their golden eyes met, and a wicked smirk grew on Ozai's face.

"Leave us," Zuko told the guard.

The door slammed shut behind him, making Katara jump.

"Hello, Zuko," Ozai sneered. "What do I owe you today, _Fire Lord_?"

Zuko stayed silent, walking forward and keeping Katara hidden behind him. He stopped just in front of the steel bars, his facing showing no emotion as he only nodded towards Ozai.

"You look well," Zuko smirked.

"Are we here to discuss your mother again? Because like I said last time, I will never tell you where she is."

A few months ago, Ozai finally caved and told Zuko that Ursa was still alive. That was just a small step, and now Zuko was trying to figure where his mother was. Katara had gasped at this, covering her hand with her mouth, hoping that Ozai didn't hear her. Zuko turned his head, cursing under his breath as he Ozai noticed the waterbender, smiling and laughing at Zuko.

"Oh, you brought me a whore to bribe me? How precious," Ozai hissed.

"You shut your mouth, you bastard."

"So, she's yours then? What happened to that other one? The one with the knives."

Zuko growled, punching a fireball past Ozai's head.

"_I said shut your mouth!"_

The former Fire Lord didn't even flinch.

"What do you want, _Fire Lord?"_ Ozai prompted.

Zuko sighed, lowering his head as that uneasy feeling from earlier began to come back and boil in his stomach.

"The Year of Flames Festival is tomorrow," Zuko admitted. "And, by order of the Fire Sages, I am required to get my words of wisdom from the previous Fire Lord."

Ozai said nothing, only staring at Zuko. The young Fire Lord still hung his head, staring at the ground with disinterest. He snapped his head up when the sound of Ozai's laughter filled his ears. It was a loud cackle, one that made a fire replace the uneasy feeling that was in his stomach.

"You want my words of wisdom?" Ozai cackled. "Fine. You should've stayed banished. You are nothing but a disgrace to my bloodline and to the entire Fire Nation. Zuko, you should've just let your sister kill you and end all of this. You are weak and will never be a true Fire Lord. You should run, Zuko. Run away just like your mother."

Without another word, Zuko rose to his feet, staring down at Ozai. He stepped towards the cell, not showing any emotion now. All he needed was advice. The Sages didn't specify whether it had to be good or bad.

"Thank you," Zuko said.

As he turned away, Zuko noticed a crumbled up paper that was just outside the cell. He furrowed his brow, confused on how Ozai was able to come into possession of paper and ink while in this cell. He bent down to pick it up, smoothing it out as he stared at the elegant writing that didn't belong to Ozai.

_The fourth is coming._

"What is this?" Zuko asked, turning the paper so Ozai could see the writing.

Ozai said nothing, only staring daggers at Zuko. The Fire Lord nodded, snuffing out the two torches with a flick of his wrist. He grabbed Katara's hand, leading her back to the door. He banged on it once, stepping back as the guard opened the door. He let Katara out first, stopping and turning back to his father.

"For your information, that was Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. The very same that beat Azula."

As the door closed behind him, Ozai's roar pierced the air. Zuko was sure if Ozai could still firebend, he would be breathing it all over the cell. He watched as the guard slipped the key into the lock, making sure all the locks were tight. Zuko quickly shoved the paper into the guard's face, his brow furrowed.

"How did he get this paper?" Zuko asked the guard.

"I was unaware that he had it," the guard answered. "I'll look it into, Fire Lord Zuko."

Zuko nodded, letting the guard escort them out. He stayed next to Katara as they walked out of the prison tower, staying silent as Zuko ignored his servants and helped Katara up into the palanquin.

"To the Palace," Zuko snapped at the servants.

"Whatever did happen to your mother?" Katara finally asked.

"I don't know," Zuko said. "All I know, or what Ozai told me, is that she's alive and somewhere out there. I've gone and asked many times, but he never tells me anything."

"Do you think that she's really alive?"

"I hope so."

Katara placed a hand over his, squeezing it softly; just like Zuko did last night.

"Want some words of wisdom?" Katara asked.

"What?" Zuko turned his face to stare at Katara.

"You're strong, Zuko. You're one of the bravest persons I've ever met. You are a great leader for your country. No matter what happens, you are not your father. You are your own man, Zuko. And I'm proud of you. And I know your mother would be—_is _proud of you as well."

Zuko smiled brightly at Katara, who was smiling back at him.

"Thank you, Katara. I will cherish those words."

The palanquin soon came to a stop. It was Katara who stepped out first, and the sound of Sokka and Aang's voice bellowing made Zuko slow down his pace. He stepped down, watching as Katara sighed and explained everything to everyone. Zuko frowned at the way Aang and Sokka shot him glares. He knew that Sokka was just being an overprotective brother, but it was Aang's that made him narrow his eyes back. The Fire Lord turned away, seeing Iroh walking over to him. They bowed to each other, the former General smiling.

"How'd it go, nephew?"

Zuko looked up, seeing Katara walking away with Aang and Sokka. He caught her looking back, smiling at him.

"It was fine."


	5. Prisoner Zero

_Three Months Ago_

"What do you mean a new prisoner has arrived?"

Warden Huang-shi's voice was filled with anger as he rose from his seat. He was glaring daggers at the guard standing in front of him. The guard flinched, lowering his head and staring at the ground through the mask attacked on his helmet.

"That's all I was told," the guard stammered. "They have official documentation with the seal of Fire Lord Zuko."

Huang-shi narrowed his eyes, saying nothing as he stormed past the guard and out of his office. He could hear the guard quickly walking behind him, trying to keep up. The Warden muttered cruses under his breath as he made his way to the Loading Area. He threw the doors open, letting the warmth of the sun begin fill his body. His eyes shifted between the saluting guards and the gondola that was resting in front of him. Two men dressed in Fire Nation Prison armor stepped forward, presenting the document with Fire Lord Zuko's seal to Huang-shi.

"Why wasn't I notified of this earlier?" The Warden yelled. "Surely Fire Lord Zuko could have at least given me a week to prepare."

"It was a last minute decision," one of the men spoke.

"Whatever, bring him out."

The two men turned and slid open the gondola doors. A man stepped out, his eyes adjusting to the glare of the sun. He was dressed in the rags all Fire Nation prisoners wore. He had metal cuffs on his wrists connected with a small link of chains. One thing that stood out the most was the man's eyes: green as grass. Huang-shi stared at the man, studying the man's shaggy brown hair to the scars all along his forearm and down to his hands.

"What's your name, inmate?"

"Kaval."

"Well, Kaval, congrats. You're the Boiling Rock's second prisoner," the Warden sneered and turned to the guards. "Get him a cell and let Prisoner Zero know that she has company."

"Yes, sir!"

The guards led Kaval away, none of them noticing the smirk on his face.

* * *

_Present Day._

"So, is there really even another prisoner here?"

Kaval was sitting on a bench out in the Courtyard. He was holding a small bowl of turtleduck soup in his hands, surprisingly satisfied with the taste of the soup. He was staring up at one of the guards, who only shrugged at the prisoner.

"Three months and I haven't even seen another _interesting_ person here," Kaval drawled. "I'm starting to think I'm all alone here."

"Why do you fucking care so much?"

The prisoner, after taking a spoonful of the soup in his mouth, shrugged back at the guard. "It can get kind of lonely here, if you haven't noticed. And the Warden did say 'tell Prisoner Zero that she has company'."

The guard couldn't help but snicker at Kaval's impersonation of Warden Huang-shi. Kaval noticed this, smirking slightly.

"So, is there really a Prisoner Zero?"

"It's classified."

"I'm going to go ahead and take that as a yes."

There was no response from the guard. Kaval only chuckled, standing up and stretching out his muscles. He tossed his bowl away, turning to the guard and raising his arms. His hands flinched at the cold sensation of the metal cuffs as they were slapped on his wrists. Kaval turned on his heel, walking slowly as he was escorted back to his cell. His eyes met the cold stare of one of the armored guards. Kaval kept his stare on him, even as they walked past him. A smile, almost a wide grin, pulled at his lips as he turned away. He chuckled as they stopped at his cell.

"What's so funny, inmate?"

"Just remembered an old joke."

The guard said nothing else, removing the metal cuffs before he turned Kaval around and shoved him into the cell. The door was slammed shut behind him. Kaval was still holding onto the smirk as he sat on the tiny mattress on the floor. And then he began laughing loudly. He fell back onto the mattress, the smirk dancing higher on his face.

"It's time."

* * *

Night had fallen over the Boiling Rock. There was a sweet silence hanging in the air as the guards took their positions on the edge of the volcano. Only the sound of the bubbling water could be heard as the moon took its spot high in the sky, full as General Iroh's tea kettles. There was movement within the shadows, almost a blur that streaks out of the corner of your eyes. The guards have no time to ready themselves, only widening their eyes as a hand covers their mouths. The next thing they feel is the cold steel of a dagger pierce their backs underneath their armor. Their screams were muffled into the hands of their attackers.

The attackers were precise, making sure all of the guards on the ring of the volcano were taken down at the same time. They jumped down onto the cables of the gondola, running down with such incredible speed. They were silent, making sure they stayed hidden in the shadows. They hardly made another sound as they came to the guards on top of the Loading Area. Two of the blurs nodded to each other, snaking their way behind the men. They held them both in chokeholds, squeezing the life out of them. The sound of their trachea snapping could be heard, the attackers carefully placing the guards on the floor.

They took the keys, unlocking the door and racing inside the depths of the prison. There were four of them, all nodded to each other. They moved in sync as they turned around the corner, coming face to face with more guards.

"Intruders!"

The corridor erupted in an explosion of fire and metal. When the smoke cleared, only two of the attackers were still there. They raised their arms, the metal pipes of the railing breaking off and bending around the guards.

Earthbenders.

One of the guards opened their mouth, firing a blast of fire. The earthbenders stomped on the ground, punching their fists forward. More pipes broke off and molded around the guards, squeezing tighter and tighter as the two earthbenders clenched their fists tighter. The guards soon fell to the floor, no sign of life as blood dripped from their mouths.

"We have to find Kaval and the other prisoner, now," one of the men snapped.

Sirens and alarms were finally going off as the sound of feet slapping against metal echoed everywhere around the prison complex. The two earthbenders saw their partners, watching as they both sliced through a small group of guards with their daggers. The earthbenders stopped, seeing three guards charging at them with flames flickering in their hands. One of the earthbenders sliced his arms diagonally in a punctuated motion, spikes shooting out from the metal wall and impaling the guards. There was blood everywhere, but one was still alive, blood pouring out of his mouth as he grasped for life.

"Where is the prisoner Kaval?"

"Fuck you," the guard gagged.

The killer smirked, squeezing his fist. The metal skewer began to twist and rotate, the guard screaming and coughing up more blood.

"Answer the question."

"Cell block E."

Those were the last words that the guard spoke.

The earthbenders made their way down to cell block E, encountering no more resistance. They figured that they were now moving to protect the Warden or Prisoner Zero. They banged on all of the cell doors until someone banged back. They dug their fists into the metal door, ripping it clean off their hinges.

"Just in time," Kaval smirked as he stepped out of the cell.

"Where are they keeping Prisoner Zero?"

"I don't know," Kaval answered. "Find Tayla and Nero and have them meet me at the Main Office. I have a visit with Warden Huang-shi first."

* * *

"Warden, we have the office secured and surrounded," a guard stated. "The intruders will not get in here."

"Why are they even here to being with?" Huang-shi roared. "And how did they get into this prison?"

A loud bang came from outside the Main Office. The two guards raised their fists, small fires lighting over their knuckles. They listened to the sounds of a struggle just outside the office.

"What the hell is going on?" the Warden asked, receiving no answer.

They could hear the chaos that was going on outside the office. The sound of grunts and roars and screams were constant. They could hear the sound of flames roaring in the air and the cackling of burning fire. They could hear metal bending and groaning as it was tossed around. Bodies were hitting the floor and walls of the office. Screams were growing louder as the sound of fire was starting to fade away.

And then it was silent.

The guards held their positions still, keeping the fire burning over their knuckles.

"Please," a voice came out, dimmed by the walls. "I don't wanna die."

"Relax," Kaval's voice came next. "You don't die tonight."

Silence returned again as the Warden closed his eyes, waiting for Kaval's fatal lie to come undone.

Only it never came.

Instead, Huang-shi only heard a low rumbling sound from outside his office. There was the sound of a low thud, and the door was blown off its hinges, the bleeding guard lying on top of it, shattered glass pricking his body all over. In the second Huang-shi had, he noticed the dagger that was lodged in the guard's side. The next second, Kaval stepped over the guard and into the office, a smirk on his face.

"Hello, Warden."

The two guards punched forward, releasing their fire towards Kaval. The prisoner easily front-flipped over the flames, barely landing on his feet before another stream of fire was launched at his direction. Kaval was fast, and was now showing his speed off, dodging the incoming fire blasts. And then Kaval twirled his arms over his head. The low rumbling sound came again, Kaval thrusting his palms out. A rush of air snaked through the incoming waves of fire, snuffing them out before lifting the guards off the ground and up into the ceiling. They hit the ground with force, simply lying there.

"Impossible," Huang-shi whispered.

Another rush of air slammed into Huang-shi, knocking him off his feet. Kaval leapt over the desk, standing over the Warden.

"You can't be alive…"

"I am a legend," Kaval snapped. "My tale will always defy the rumors."

Kaval dropped to his knees, straddling the Warden's chest. He grabbed both sides of Huang-shi's face, pulling it up to his own.

"Where is Prisoner Zero?" Kaval roared.

"I cannot tell you," the Warden whispered. "Prisoner Zero must never be allowed to leave this prison."

The prisoner began to squeeze the sides of the Warden's face. His face began to redden as a strange gurgling sound emitted from his throat.

"Tell me where Prisoner Zero is," Kaval yelled. "And I _may_ spare your life."

The Warden smirked, fighting through the pain. Kaval raised a brow in confusion, his world slowing down as a small fireball was shot out of Huang-shi's mouth. It burned his right cheek, making him stumble back and up to his feet. The Warden was quick to recover, scrambling to his feet and firing a cascade of fire at Kaval. The prisoner leapt backwards, Huang-shi seeing his new opening. He ran through the broken door, his eyes dropping to the guard on the floor, who was still clinging for life.

That was a mistake.

As he moved his head back up, a forearm swiped across his neck. Huang-shi flipped into the air, landing hard on his side. The remaining earthbender grabbed a metal pipe, bending it around the Warden's body. Kaval groaned as he walked out, softly touching the burn on his cheek. He walked over the dead earthbender, brushing off ash from his rags as he stood over Huang-shi once again.

"I'm going to ask you one last time," Kaval snapped. "Where are you keeping Prisoner Zero?"

_"We found her!"_

Kaval looked up, seeing Nero standing on the floor below them, a proud smile growing on his face.

"Where?" Kaval asked.

"In the Coolers," Nero replied.

"No," the Warden whispered.

The prisoner chuckled, walking away and ignoring the cries of Huang-shi.

"What do we do with him?" the earthbender asked.

"His men killed your partner. Use your imagination."

* * *

Kaval followed Nero to a different part of the prison complex, smirking as Huang-shi's last screams still echoed in the back of his mind. The Coolers were where they kept the unruly prisoners. The temperature of the solitary cells dropped below zero degrees, inhibiting the bending abilities of any firebenders locked down here. They soon saw Tayla, who was standing in front of one of the small rooms, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Open it," Kaval snapped at his earthbender.

He nodded, stepping forward and digging his palms into the curved, metal door. With a grunt, he pulled it off in a swift twisting motion, tossing it down to the floor. He stepped aside as Kaval stepped forward, his hands crossed behind his back. His green eyes stared at the prisoner, smiling softly as her eye lids opened, revealing their golden hue.

"Greetings,_ princess_."

And for the first time in almost a year, Azula's eyes gleamed with power.


	6. Year of Flames

"Fire Lord Zuko, may we enter?"

Zuko groaned at the sound of doors knocking at his bedroom door. He rolled in his silk sheets, tossing them aside to the floor. He had finally managed to get some sleep in the early hours of the new morning, and now he had to deal with the servants and the rest of today. Slowly, Zuko sat up on the edge of the bed, dressed in his satin sleeping pants and nothing else. There was a light coat of sweat on his body from the tossing and turning he was doing. It was something he always did but didn't notice until Mai had pointed it out to him one day.

"Give me five minutes," Zuko snapped as the knocking continued.

He stalked his way into the bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror. His head throbbed as he lit one of the torches, his eyes shutting tight. He could feel the effects of yesterday still lingering as the memory slowly came back.

_"So, what's up with you and Sugar Queen?"_

_ Zuko nearly spit out his tea as he looked up at Toph. After he and Katara came back from visiting the Fire Capital Prison, Zuko came back to his room to find Suki and Toph waiting in his Common Room. Suki wanted to go over some of the things about Kyoshi Island before the other representatives arrived for the Year of Flames Festival. And, as Zuko noted, Toph came because 'she had nothing better to do'._

_ "I have no idea what you're talking about," Zuko said, picking up a cloth and wiping his mouth with it._

_ "Lying," Toph said in a sing-song voice. "She was the only one you hugged, you went to a 'prison' with her in your human carriage and your heart just started racing."_

_ "My human carriage?"_

_ "I think she means your palanquin, Zuko," Suki translated._

_ "What does it matter, anyways?" Zuko asked. "All we did was hug, and she wanted to come with me yesterday."_

_ "So she nagged you until you let her come? Yeah, that's Sweetness alright."_

_ "Katara doesn't nag," Zuko quickly defended the waterbender. "Besides, she has Aang anyways."_

_ Toph only snickered, leaning back on the couch and kicking her feet up on the table. __Inside, he was only hoping that there was nothing going on between Aang and Katara. But by the way they had been acting the past few days, it looked like there_ was _nothing going on between them.__ Zuko opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it. He looked over at Suki, giving her a look that looked like he was begging for some type of help._

_ "Zuko, do you have feelings for Katara?" Suki asked._

_ That wasn't the help that Zuko was looking for._

_ "I don't know."_

_ "Lying."_

"Fire Lord Zuko, may we enter?"

Zuko growled, muttering a 'yes' and stepping out of the bathroom as the door opened and his servants walked in. He stood at the entrance of the bathroom, watching as two servants quickly moved to his bed, pulling up the sheets off the floor. With a little steam from their noses, they smoothed out the wrinkles before folding them perfectly on the mattress. He watched as they fluffed the pillows and made sure everything was perfect down to the last detail. He was so entranced by them he didn't notice the other servants that were bringing his clothes over to him.

They quickly pulled off his sleeping pants, putting him in dark red pants with black trimming on the side. They stuffed his feet into black and gold boots, making sure they fight just right. He was donned with a new tunic that was black with red and gold trimmings. They slipped on his under robe and then the over robe, slipping on the hand sleeves, the gold trimmings shining brightly. Zuko was slightly amazed on how fast they were, grunting as another servant pulled his shaggy hair back into a topknot.

"Does the Fire Lord require a haircut?" One servant asked.

"No," Zuko huffed. "It's fine."

The servants nodded, letting Zuko walk out to his Common Room, not in the least surprised to see his uncle standing there, already pouring two cups of tea.

"Good morning, nephew," Iroh beamed.

"Good morning, uncle," Zuko said with a nod. "What are you doing here so early?"

"The Sages have requested that I be your personal guide throughout today's events," Iroh explained, sitting on the couch.

"So you're babysitting me?"

Iroh nodded with a hearty chuckle as the servants carried over the Fire Lord armor over to Zuko. He let them slip it over his head, once adjusting to the weight that he seemed to have never gotten used to. The cape flowed as he turned and observed himself in the mirror. His golden eyes watched as the servants finally pierced his topknot with the Fire Lord headpiece.

"Anything else, my Lord?"

"No," Zuko said. "Leave us."

Zuko and Iroh watched as the servants bowed at both of them before turning and walking out of the Common Room. Zuko followed them, closing the door behind the last servant.

"Uncle, I don't know if I'm ready for this."

"What do you mean, Zuko?"

"It's going to be an embarrassment," Zuko sighed, turning to face his uncle. "I'm probably going to be the only Fire Lord in history to not have a Fire Lady present at the Year of Flames."

"Do not fret, nephew," Iroh said, standing and carrying the cup of tea to Zuko. "No matter what happens, you are still the leader of these people."

"So, what are you here for?" Zuko said, shaking his head as he waved away the subject. "I know it's not just for tea or babysitting."

"Ah, yes," Iroh said with a stern nod. "The representatives should be arriving within the hour. Let us go to the Docks and greet them like good hosts."

Zuko quickly nodded, knowing that being out there might be better than being stuck in the Royal Palace dealing with servants pestering him and advisors asking him about minute details that he didn't want to deal with. He quickly finished his tea, putting it down and knowing that a servant would come and clean his Common Room once they left.

_"If I were you, I would say something to her," _Suki's voice echoed quickly in his mind as he slammed the door shut behind him.

* * *

Zuko stood at the Docks, staring out into the ocean as he could faintly see the Gates of Azulon fire snuff out, the ships passing by and then the flames rising once more. Memories flashed in his mind from the day of the eclipse, remembering how Katara and Sokka led a _very_ unpredictable invasion on the Fire Nation. A small smile pulled at his lips, remembering that this was the day that he knew who he really was. And it wasn't the son of the Fire Lord.

"Remembering the eclipse, nephew?" Iroh asked, looking at Zuko from the corner of his eye, a wide grin on his face.

The young Fire Lord nodded, still staring as the ships began getting bigger. He could make out the ones belonging to the Northern and Southern Water Tribes. The odd, bulky looking ones belonged to the Earth Kingdom leaders.

"It was the day that I realized what my true destiny was," Zuko admitted.

"And it was a day that I am still proud of," Iroh stated.

The ships began to get closer now, growing in size as Zuko began feeling a cool breeze from the warm and salty ocean, which was unusual. He figured it was from maybe the waterbenders helping the ships getting there faster. He and his uncle continued to watch as they pulled into the Docks, coming to a complete stop before the string ladders were tossed over the side.

The first Earth Kingdom ship was from Omashu and Republic Province. Republic Province was a new city-state established a few months ago after Ba Sing Se was liberated. As a precaution to having such a large population, many people were relocated to this new city-state in order to expand the influence of the Earth Kingdom. Many people were reluctant to accept this change, but King Kuei and Bumi, the two oldest kings of the Earth Kingdoms, declared that this new law was just, and all had to accept it. The leader of Republic Province was a bitter old man by the name of Shalano, who was almost as traditional as the Fire Sages.

The second Earth Kingdom ship was from Ba Sing Se and Gaoling. Ever since Toph returned to Gaoling, they had grown more independent but still depended on the natural resources that Omashu would produce. It was only last night that he learned that Toph was actually instated as the representative for Gaoling. Bumi was the first person that Zuko saw step off the boat, dressed in his green robe and with his horned crown. He was chewing on a piece of his 'rock candy' seeing Zuko and Iroh and walking over to them.

"Master Iroh, how are you, you mad genius?" Bumi cackled loudly as he bowed to the former General.

"Quite well, King Bumi," Iroh said with a bow of his own. "You remember my nephew, Fire Lord Zuko, yes?"

Bumi turned his eyes onto Zuko, who had to steady his nerves from flinching at the insane King's stare. The old man nodded, crunching into his jennamite and cracking it with his teeth before finally speaking.

"You've grown into quite a Fire Lord. Master Iroh was right about this one."

"Thank you… I think," Zuko said, bowing to Bumi.

Once Bumi was gone, King Kuei, along with his pet bear Bosco, approached Zuko and Iroh. All three bowed to each other, the Earth King fixing his hat and folding his hands within his sleeves.

"Greetings, Fire Lord Zuko," Kuei said as he stood straight up. "This is a day I had never imagined happening."

"I'm sorry?"

"Being in the Fire Nation," the Earth King admitted. "I've only heard stories of it and of the Capital. I hope they are all true."

"Let's hope they were good ones, then," Zuko said as he offered a peaceful smile.

The Earth King said nothing else, walking past Zuko and Iroh with Bosco and his own Royal Guards. Zuko gave a look to his uncle, almost as if asking if Kuei held resentment for the Fire Nation. Then again, a lot of people were sure to have some hatred for the Fire Nation. Turning back forward, Zuko was startled to see Shalano standing in front of him. His hands were clasped behind his back, his lips stretched into a thin line. This was probably one of the only old people that his uncle didn't know. Zuko opened his mouth to speak, but the old man only turned and walked around him, pulling his robe and having his guards surround him.

"Who does he think he is?" Zuko almost yelled, turning his head to stare at Shalano.

"He feels as if he doesn't need to greet young ones," Iroh said with a shrug. "All I know is that he gives me the creeps."

Finally, Zuko saw some people he recognized and he felt comfortable around. Chief Hakoda and his mother-in-law, Kanna stepped down from the ship of the Southern Water Tribe. He remembered the established relationship he had with Hakoda after helping Sokka rescue him, but Kanna was one that he really wanted to know, especially after last night.

_"It's obvious Sugar Queen feels something for you," Toph snapped. "Now go and do something about it, Sparky."_

From the Northern ship, Chief Arnook and Master Pakku stepped down. Zuko watched as Pakku embraced Kanna, planting a small kiss on the top of her head. He smiled slightly as the four of them all walked towards him. Zuko stepped forward, reaching out and grasping Hakoda by the forearm as the Southern Chief did the same. Zuko repeated the action with Arnook and then bowed to Pakku and Kanna.

"It's good to see you all," Zuko admitted. "Your children arrived just a few days ago and I'm sure they're excited to see you again."

"That's good to hear," Hakoda said with a grin. "I'm just a little confused on this whole Year of Flames Katara told me about."

Zuko nodded. "I'll explain it all after our meeting. Come, I'll have some servants prepare us some tea."

* * *

"What is _she_ doing here?"

Shalano's voice made Zuko shiver. It was cold and bitter, almost reminding him of how his grandfather sounded like. They were referring to Suki, who had just walked in with her war painted face and Kyoshi Warrior armor on. Zuko quickly glanced over at Aang and Toph, who were also shooting glares at the newest Earth King.

"That is Lady Suki, leader of the Kyoshi Warriors," Zuko explained, nodding for her to sit. "She is the reason why I called this meeting."

"Ah, Lady Suki," Pakku said from next to Arnook. "Your significant other speaks so highly of you and your actions during the comet."

"That sounds like Sokka," Suki said with a grin.

"What are you doing here?" Shalano hissed, narrowing his glare at Suki.

Zuko watched as Suki shot Shalano a glare, who was now sipping on his ginseng tea. Zuko had half a mind to raise the temperature of the tea and burn the old man's tongue, but he knew better than to do that to an older representative.

"I'm here to discuss about declaring Kyoshi Island their own independent country," Suki explained, holding her own.

"And why would we do that?" Kuei raised his brow.

"Kyoshi Island has already been its own island since Avatar Kyoshi broke it off during Chin the Conqueror's reign," Suki stated. "We've managed to settle our own economy, as well as establish our own laws and capital. We have everything that is needed to be independent, but only you can grant us this."

"I already give Warrior Princess here my support," Toph snickered.

"I do as well," Aang piped in.

"It does make sense, King Kuei," Hakoda stepped in, Zuko not surprised that the father of Suki's boyfriend would support her. "You can open trade with them for resources that are only natural to the Kyoshi Island."

"Are you supporting Lady Suki's proposal?" Zuko asked.

"I am."

"I shall as well," Arnook said. "Not only can trade exist, but we can formally use Kyoshi Island as a way to giving long expeditions a place to rest."

"What say you, Fire Lord Zuko?" Kuei asked, looking at the young Fire Lord.

"I gave Lady Suki my acceptance when she first told me of her proposal," Zuko said.

"Then I shall as well," Kuei said, to which Bumi quickly nodded.

"I don't."

All eyes turned to stare at Shalano, who was still sipping his tea.

"The Kyoshi Warriors are nothing but savages," Shalano snapped. "They embrace war and can provide us with no true value."

"Unfortunately," Zuko raised his voice, seeing Suki was beginning to rise from her seat. "The majority vote has approved this decision. So, as of now, I am accepting Kyoshi Island as its own independent country with Lady Suki as its representative.

"Now, let us be adjourned and enjoy tonight's festivities."

* * *

Everyone was gathered around in the Courtyard. Large bowls of fire lined the edges, providing warmth and light as everyone was mingling with each other. A small band sat playing music, Iroh nodding as one of the players rose and began his tsungi horn solo. There was so much going on at once. Aang and Toph were showing off some earthbending with Bumi, who was cackling loudly. Sokka and Suki were talking with Hakoda about how Suki was now an official representative. Katara was standing there as well, her hair tied flowing down her back with an appealing shine to it.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the Fire Sages voice boomed out. "It is now that we ask you to give thanks and attention to our leader."

Everyone stopped what they were doing, looking up to the entrance of the Royal Palace. The four Sages turned to each other, letting out a deep breath for punching their fists forward. Fire sprung out, circling each other. It was a different fire though, not orange or blue or white. It was an array of colors: purple, green, blue, yellow, red, white, gold, brown. It was beautiful to say the least.

"It's amazing," Katara whispered.

"It's called Spirit Fire," Aang's voice came from behind her. "I remembered reading about it after I visited the Sun Warriors again a few months ago. They say its blessed fire given to firebenders by dragons themselves."

_"Please welcome, Fire Lord Zuko."_

The flames died, and Zuko stood there now. He was dressed in new robes now. They were all red, the only different colors being the black and gold arm sleeves and boots. His armor was smaller, as if it was made for comfort for nights like this. He made his way down the stairs, noticing the applause from everyone except the royalty of the Fire Nation. They were the only ones who knew that Zuko was supposed to have his Fire Lady with him. He didn't really care at this point, his eyes falling onto Katara.

"Please," Zuko's voice boomed. "Enjoy yourselves at this year's Year of Flames."

The young Fire Lord lit the final torches, and there was more applause from everyone as Zuko sat down at a table, his uncle soon sitting next to him.

"Lady Katara sure looks beautiful today," Iroh said.

"She always does."

Zuko felt a fire in him, taking down the last shot of his tea before standing up. He weaved through the people dancing, trying not to psyche himself out before he stopped in front of Katara, who hadn't noticed him. He cleared his throat, causing her to turn and stare at him. Zuko was also staring at her. She was in a blue and black qipao dress, Zuko noticing just how _perfect_ she fit in that dress.

"Hey, Zuko," Katara said with a smile.

"Would you like to dance?" Zuko asked quickly, extending his hand.

"Yes," Katara beamed.

Zuko took her hand, leading her to the dance floor. Neither them noticed the glare from Sokka but the warm smile from a very knowledgeable and informed father. He turned to face her, one hand on her waist and the other holding her hand as she placed one on his shoulder. As the music grew louder, they began moving slowly, Katara growing red as she smiled.

"Are you blushing?" Zuko raised a brow.

"I've never danced before," Katara admitted.

"You're doing fine," Zuko said. "Now, spin."

"What?"

Zuko was quick now, pulling her body close to his before he raised her arm into the air, twirling her slowly. Katara saw all the other couples twirling as well, causing her to grow more comfortable. And then she was pulled back into Zuko's chest. She gasped, feeling how warm he was. Zuko gasped as well, looking down into her blue eyes as they resumed their original position.

"So I noticed that not everyone was cheering when you were introduced," Katara noted, trying to relieve some tension.

"Oh, right," Zuko mumbled. "It's because I'm supposed to have a Fire Lady present with me at this thing."

"What happened to Mai?"

"I don't know."

They were silent now, and Katara found herself inching closer and closer to Zuko. He noticed this as well, feeling the fire in his chest growing more. Neither of them knew what was happening now. Their hands were no longer connected. Her hands were around his neck, and he had his hands snaked around her waist.

"What are you doing?" Katara whispered.

"It's a slow song," Zuko said, noticing the music. "This is how you dance to slow songs in the Fire Nation."

Zuko was sure people were staring, but he ignored them all, only staring at the blue eyes of the waterbender in front of him. He felt at peace now, and watched as she closed her eyes. He did too, feeling his body inching closer to the waterbender's own.

_"Do you have feelings for Katara?" _ Suki's question replayed in his head.

_Yes._

"Fire Lord Zuko! Fire Lord Zuko!"

He snapped out of his brood, his eyes whipping open to see that his lips were inches from hers and his fingers were tucked under her chin. The voice grew louder, Zuko growling as he turned away from Katara, not seeing the angry look she was shooting at the servant that was standing in front of them.

"What is it?" Zuko snapped.

Everyone had stopped what they were doing, turning and staring at the panting servant. He leaned closer to Zuko, whispering in his ear. Katara only saw as Zuko's eyes widened before he collected himself. Zuko turned back to Katara, a grim look on his face.

"Tell Aang to meet me in the Council Room," Zuko ordered.

"What happened?"

"My sister escaped."


	7. The Council of Fire

_"My sister escaped."_

The words hung in the air. Katara felt like she couldn't move, but she could see that she was moving. She pushed her way through everyone, seeing Aang and everyone sitting down and eating. It seemed that none of them saw what had almost happened with Zuko and how close they just were right now. She stopped in front of them, breathing heavily. It was Suki who turned around first, gasping as she rose from her seat to Katara's side.

"Katara, what happened?" Aang asked.

"Zuko needs you in the Council Room," Katara whispered.

"What happened?" Sokka repeated Aang's question.

"Azula has escaped."

In a huff of air, Aang grabbed his staff and flew up into the air, gliding over everyone and towards the palace. Katara sat down where Aang was once sitting, staring off into space as the memory flashed in her head. The way the lightning cracked in the sky and the sound of her laugh hanging in the air. But most of all, she remembered how bad it hurt to see Zuko almost die in front of her own eyes.

* * *

Zuko was sitting atop the dais now, the flames that usually burned were snuffed out now. The doors to the Council Room were open, Zuko watching as the Council filed in. Iroh led them in, followed by General Jee, who was now in charge of the Fire Nation Army. Iroh was sitting next to them, both of them unsure what was happening. After Jee was the Head Fire Sage, Basak, who sat across from Jee. Next to Basak was the last member of the Council of Fire, Junto. He was mostly in charge of having to deal with the royal nobles of the Fire Nation.

"There better be a good reason for summoning the Council, Fire Lord Zuko," Basak snapped, obviously upset at this interruption.

"We'll begin once we are all here," Zuko ordered.

"Who else are we waiting for?" Junto asked.

At the door, with a gust a wind behind him, stood Aang. Zuko looked up, nodding for Aang to enter the room.

"What is he doing here?" Basak asked. "This is the Council of Fire."

"Aang is the Avatar," Iroh snapped. "It is wise to have the bridge of two worlds present. And if Fire Lord Zuko orders it, then so be it."

"Thank you, uncle."

Aang nodded and bowed to everyone, taking a seat from across Zuko. The Fire Lord sighed, not sure where to begin. His eyes scanned the room, seeing the servant from earlier standing at the door. Zuko nodded to the servant, who entered and closed the door behind him. He ignored the glares from Basak, who was clearly upset so many traditions and customs were being broken right now. Zuko could see that the servant was trembling with fear. They made eye contact, Zuko only offering a small smile and a nod before he turned to the Council.

"Today, just a few minutes ago, this servant came to me with a very disturbing message," Zuko began, turning to the servant.

Everyone was now staring at the servant, who only bowed his head after feeling all the eyes boring into him.

"Please, tell the Council what you told me," Zuko ordered.

"A letter came today from the Boiling Rock," the servant quickly stammered. "They send word that Princess Azula has escaped."

A collective gasp came from everyone at the Council. Iroh looked over to Zuko, seeing the dread and anger in his eyes. They were now whispering to each other, trying to fully understand the true magnitude of this situation. They all knew the dangers that would happen if Azula found some way to gather the forces that supported her and her father and launched an attack on the Fire Nation.

"I have already instructed more security around Ozai's cell," Zuko stated. "Knowing how loyal she was to him, she may come for him."

"How did this happen? I thought no one could break out of the Boiling Rock," Basak roared, slamming his fists onto the table.

Zuko had to duck his head to hide the smirk as the memory of him and Sokka leading a huge escape danced in his mind.

"Well, apparently someone did," Jee spat. "And this is the Princess we are talking about too. We all know from experience how crafty she can be."

"What else can you tell us, servant?" Junto asked, rounding on the servant.

"The letter also said that before months before the escape, the Boiling Rock had received a new prisoner by order of Fire Lord Zuko."

_"What?"_

Zuko's voice roared loudly, the flames now rising behind the Fire Lord. "I gave no such order. The Boiling Rock was meant to only hold my sister from now on."

"They said they have official documentation with your seal, my Lord," the servant whimpered, shrinking within himself at the Fire Lord's rage.

"Zuko, did you really approve an entire prison to hold _only_ your sister?" Aang asked.

"Yes, I did," Zuko quickly admitted. "It was the best way to ensure that she would not cause any harm to the Fire Nation or any of its colonies."

"So what are we to do about this, then?" Jee asked.

"I suggest that we send a small group to the Boiling Rock and inspect the damage that was done," Iroh said.

"I agree," Zuko said with a nod.

"And who will lead this group?" Basak prompted.

Zuko sighed, looking around the Council. He knew that none of them would volunteer, and very few would as soon as they mentioned that it had to involve Azula. His eyes stopped at Aang, and Zuko felt something there. It seemed that Aang felt it as well, because he only furrowed his brow and nodded back to the Fire Lord.

"I will," Zuko declared.

"And I will as well," Aang said quickly after.

It was only Iroh and Jee that didn't object to Zuko's declaration. They both knew what Zuko could do and what the young Fire Lord was capable of. The two turned to each other, smirking and nodding their approval to Zuko. Junto and Basak both objected, standing up and yelling out different scenarios. Zuko could make out ones that sounded like it could be a trap or he could be assassinated by a rogue faction that was responsible for Azula's escape.

"We will not allow this, Fire Lord Zuko," Basak roared.

"I do not need your permission," Zuko snapped. "I am the Fire Lord, and what I say is law. And besides, I will not be alone, right Aang?"

The Avatar nodded. "I'll make sure Appa is ready for the ride."

"Also, gather the others," Zuko said. "Take them to my Common Room. I'll be there shortly to explain what is to happen. The Council is adjourned."

* * *

"What do you mean he is going to the Boiling Rock?" Katara's snapped, herself unsure why she was defending Zuko a lot lately.

"He volunteered," Aang explained. "The Council was against it, but he insisted. And then I said that we'll go too."

"Well for one, I'm glad Twinkletoes did that," Toph snickered. "It's kinda boring here."

"Me too," Sokka added. "Besides, Katara, you kept saying you missed adventure."

Katara rolled her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose as she sat down on one of the chairs, shaking her head. This wasn't the type of adventure that she was craving. She was going to speak again but the door opened, revealing Zuko and Iroh there. Their eyes met, and Zuko suddenly remembered what had just happened between the two of them not even an hour ago.

"Thank you all for coming here," Zuko said. "I'm sure that Aang has told you all what has happened, as well as Katara."

"How did your sister escape?" Suki asked.

"That I don't know," Zuko shook his head. "Our only clue is that the Boiling Rock received a new prisoner two months ago and apparently someone stole my seal."

"So why did you go and volunteer yourself?" Katara asked.

Zuko turned his stare to the waterbender, narrowing his eyes. Why was she suddenly being all defiant and questioning of his motives?

"Isn't it obvious, Sweetness?" Toph said. "He wants to deal with his batshit crazy sister."

"That's… putting it one way," Zuko said with a nod. "She's my responsibility."

"Zuko, why did you lock your sister away at the Boiling Rock anyways?" Aang asked. "And why alone?"

Zuko sighed, raising his hand and pulling out the Fire Lord headpiece, placing it on the table. He pulled on the red ribbon, undoing the topknot and letting his hair fall over his face. He ran a hand through it, feeling the knots that ran through it.

"Azula was mentally unstable, as some of you may know that," Zuko explained, quickly glancing at Katara. "For a few months, we tried to see if simple rehabilitation would cure her, but nothing worked. Eventually, deeming her a danger not only to herself but to the Fire Nation itself, I decided to move the prisoners from the Boiling Rock back here to a new prison tower. So, I gave Azula her own prison with constant guard. I figured that at least it would be easier to keep an eye on her with all the guards focusing on her only."

"That… actually makes sense," Katara said.

"The only thing that concerns me more is how they got my official seal," Zuko continued. "It wasn't a forgery. Someone had to steal it from here."

"Who do you think did it?" Iroh asked.

"I don't know, uncle. Maybe we can figure it out when we're at the prison."

"So… are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Sokka asked, standing up.

Zuko was afraid of this. He only looked up at Sokka, not saying anything. Everyone else had the same expression, causing Sokka to frown.

"Team Avatar is back!" Sokka exclaimed. "Air, fire, water, earth, fan and sword!"

"Did someone give Snoozles cactus juice?"

"Zuko, don't you have a country to run?" Suki asked. "What are you doing to do about that?"

"Actually, we already discussed that," Iroh cut in. "While Zuko is away with you all, I will be in charge of the daily routines that the Fire Lord has to deal with."

"Thank you, uncle," Zuko nodded his head at Iroh.

"Alright, so when do we leave?" Sokka asked.

"Two days from now," Zuko said. "I just have to deal with some other stuff before we leave. Mostly some bureaucratic stuff."

"We'll get ready then," Sokka said.

Zuko nodded, standing up and watching as everyone walked out of the room. His eyes lingered on Katara, who was the last one out. She was about to close the door before he reached for her, grabbing her hand softly.

"Katara," Zuko whispered.

She turned back to him, and he seemed to catch a hopeful look in her face.

"Yes, Zuko?"

"I… I'm sorry we couldn't finish our dance," Zuko said, pushing back the words that were caught in his throat.

"It's okay," Katara smiled. "Maybe next time."

"Yeah, okay."

Zuko held her hand for a second longer, not wanting to let truly let go. Their eyes never left each other's as the door was clicked shut behind her. Zuko pounded his fist into the door, feeling that was probably his only chance.

"I love you," Zuko whispered to himself.

Unknown to Zuko, Katara was still standing outside the door, pressing her forehead against the door as everything came rushing up to her. She held back a tear, remembering what Toph had told her last night and the events that just happened earlier.

_"You love Sparky, don't you?"_

_ "I… I don't know."_

_ Toph sighed. "You're a bigger liar than he is. You better do something before it's too late. If people find out he's single, they'll be fawning all over Hotpants."_

"I love you," Katara whispered to herself, walking down the hall and onto their next adventure.


	8. The New Threat

Her eyes burned with power and greed. They were always burning with that ever since she had discovered she could bend blue fire. She knew that she was already powerful, but she wanted more. She was guilty of lust, and she was well aware of that. It was what made her who she was. She was power hungry, wanting it all and nothing less. Her blue fire showed her that she could have it all and that, at one point in her life, she truly did. That was who Azula was. The blue fire was all that she had.

She felt vulnerable without it.

_"It took you long enough," Azula drawled, stepping out of the small cell in the Coolers._

_ "I had to make sure that you were really in here," Kaval snapped, turning on his heel and walking behind the princess. "After all, we were acting solely on rumors."_

_ Azula scoffed, turning her attention to her pointed nails before she finally acknowleged Tayla, Nero and the other earthbender. She frowned, knowing that she was in debt to two knife throwers and one earthbender. And after her previous experiences, she did not to deal with any earthbenders anymore._

_ "The flagship we have procured is waiting for us," Kaval stated. "We should get going, Princess Azula."_

_ She only nodded, turning to Kaval and motioning for him to lead the way. He nodded once, stepping over the broken door and leading the group out of the prison. Azula took the time to _appreciate_ the carnage and chaos around her. She looked at the twisted and mangled walls that she knew the earthbender was responsible for. Her golden eyes stared at the dead bodies and then seeing some of the ones that were left alive, grasping for life as they tried to crawl away. The princess smirked, stopping at one of the barely breathing guards._

_ "Some practice, Azula?" Kaval raised a brow._

_ Azula only smirked some more, breathing out and shooting out a stream of fire from her hand and let it engulf the guard. Her eyes widened, the screams going ignored as she stopped, staring down at her hands with a fearful expression on her face._

_ Her fire was no longer blue._

Azula opened her eyes, shaking away the memory as she stood up. She had finally gotten out of those prisoner rags, Kaval also procuring her old armor. She stretched slightly, trying to get used to the weight and the blackened armor. She had already cut her hair, successfully tying it back into her usual topknot. She stared at herself in the cracked mirror, fixing her pose into what she deemed was almost as perfect as the one she had over a year ago.

There was a knock on the metal door that shook Azula out of her reverie. She snapped her head at the door, narrowing her eyes.

"What?"

The door opened, Kaval stepping through it with a smirk on his face.

"I didn't give you permission to enter," Azula snapped.

Kaval shrugged, the smirk only growing larger on his face as he crossed his arms over his chest. He leaned against the door frame, not afraid to challenge the princess. His smirk only grew wider as she narrowed her eyes at him with a fiery expression in her eyes.

"Oh well," Kaval snickered.

"Well, what do you want?"

"I want insurance."

"Insurance?" Azula raised a brow.

"Yes," he said with a nod. "I want some way of making sure that you'll hold up your end of our bargain."

Azula chuckled, turning on her heel and walking over to him. She was now standing just in front of him, crossing her arms over her chest and giving him one of her signature smirks. She was mocking him, and Kaval knew that. He narrowed his eyes, still not wanting to back down and give her some slight advantage in this duel. He stood straight now, staring down into her golden eyes with an equal sense of pride.

"You don't find me trustworthy?"

"From what I've heard lately, nope."

"And what have you heard?" Azula said, her voice low and dark.

"That you went crazy before your coronation _and_ you were beat by a lowly waterbending peasant," Kaval smirked.

"But, if you remember correctly, your end of the bargain hasn't been fulfilled, has it?"

"You're out of that shithole, aren't you?"

"But my father isn't out of his."

The smirk now vanished from Kaval's face as he lowered his head. He wasn't surprised by this, knowing that was just the type of person that Azula was. She was power hungry, and always wanted to be one step ahead of everyone and make sure that she was on top of any situation that was in. He snickered as he raised his head and stared into her golden eyes again, leaning back against the door frame.

"That'll be dealt with soon," Kaval hissed.

"So," Azula said, knowing she won. "How far are we from our destination?"

"Come to the deck and see for yourself."

He pushed off the door, turning on his heel and leading Azula out of her room. They walked down the corridor in silence, Kaval knowing that Azula was calculating every way possible that she could be the main one in this agreement. He only smirked to himself as he reached the metal stairs, turning away from the ray of light spewing into the lower cabin.

"After you, _princess._"

Without a word, she marched up the stairs. Kaval watched how she kept her hands clasped together behind her back. He followed her up the stairs, his eyes adjusting to the new light as he turned to stare at Azula. She had her eyes closed, breathing deeply and slowly. He knew that she was taking in as much as the sun as she could. He knew how messed up she felt because of her lack of power.

"Where are we going?" Azula asked, her eyes snapping open. "I hope it's not one of those ugly temples."

"No, not exactly."

"How are you even alive? I was sure my great-grandfather killed you all," Azula snapped. "Well, except for one."

"That's a story for another time, princess."

She turned away, walking forward on the deck. The smell of sea salt swam up her nose as she inhaled one more time. There was nothing but water around them. It made her sick, just thinking about water. Those blue eyes flashed in her mind again and more unfiltered rage brewed in her mind. Her hands clenched into fists, feeling her nails dig into her palm. Her face slowly molded into a snarl as she punched her fists forward.

No blue fire.

Azula stared at the orange flames lapping over her knuckles.

"Why is this happening?" Azula roared, snuffing the flames.

_Maybe you're not as strong as you think you are._

"I'm unsure," Kaval drawled. "It was my belief that fire can only get hotter, not colder."

She rounded on Kaval, a low growl coming from her lips as she marched to her savior. She brought two fingers just under his chin, a small flame forming there. She tried her best to ignore the color, keeping her violent eyes locked onto Kaval. He didn't flinch, only smirking as he reached up, grabbing her wrist and tossing it aside.

"You don't intimidate me like you do others," Kaval hissed.

"Once I gain all my strength, you will bow before me," Azula snapped.

"I'll be waiting," Kaval snickered. "And have you ever wondered maybe a year in the Coolers might have hindered your abilities just a bit?"

Azula said nothing, turning away from Kaval and staring back out at the ocean. He clicked his tongue, turning his head at the sound of one of the crew running towards him. Kaval watched the man bow, only nodding back to him. From the front of the deck, Azula turned back and watched as Kaval interacted with the crewman. She narrowed his eyes as he watched Kaval laugh, patting the man on the shoulder and sending him off.

"It seems this is where we start going up."

* * *

"I do hope you stole this air balloon from Zu-Zu," Azula said with a snicker.

"No," Kaval said as he watched Azula shoot more fire. "This was one of the old ones that were abandoned when the new air ships were constructed."

"So, why do we go up? I thought you said that this wasn't one of those temples," Azula said, raising a brow at Kaval.

"It isn't," Kaval snapped. "This is my home."

Soon, the temple came into view. Azula couldn't help but be amazed at the sheer sight of this. It looked like the Western Air Temple that she had attacked when she was chasing Zuko from the Boiling Rock. However, this one was different. Nothing was upside down like the other temple, which was something she was glad for. Her golden eyes stared down at all the people that stood waiting for them. They were all dressed the same, wearing the same bright colors that Azula secretly hated because of all the time Ty Lee wore those types of colors.

"What is this place?" Azula asked as the balloon finally touched down and many servants rushed to help her down.

"This is a refuge for people like me," Kaval answered, waving away the servants and leading Azula through the temple.

"This is where I learned the legend of the Harbingers."

They were now standing in front of a large wall. The wall was covered in different paintings that were mashed with a flurry of colors. Azula, wide-eyed, stared up at the four different sections. She recognized the brown and green colors of the Earth Kingdom. Her eyes fell on the blood red and gold color of the Fire Nation. She stared at the many blues of the Water Tribe. And then there were the orange and yellow waves of the Air Nomads. This was a story being told within these paintings.

"So it really is true, then?" Azula asked.

"Of course," Kaval said. "Why would you think Ozai searched us out?"

"How many Harbingers have been summoned?"

"Three," Kaval answered. "Only one left before everything is complete."

Azula turned on Kaval. "We won't do anything until you complete your end of the bargain."

"I know," Kaval snapped. "And I said that it'll be dealt with soon."

"You better deal with it."

Kaval only chuckled on how bossy Azula was. He kept his eyes on the painting, his eyes mesmerized by the sheer detail that was in a thousand year old painting. But this was what his destiny was meant to be. He remembered Aunt Wu's words still lingering in his head.

_"The fourth harbinger is coming."_

And as the smirk pulled at his lips, he knew who the fourth harbinger would truly be.


	9. The Boiling Rock

"Fire Lord Zuko, are you sure you wish to travel without your personal guards?"

Zuko looked up from his packing, shrugging once at the advisor who looked even more flustered than five seconds ago. Looking back down, Zuko could hear the old man beginning to argue with Iroh about how all of this was unwise. It wasn't the fact that Zuko was going, but that he was going alone on a giant sky-bison with a group of teenagers. The Fire Lord saw nothing wrong with it, having gone along with them for months only just a year ago. He knew the Council threw a large fit, and he could only imagine what the rest of the political advisors were thinking at this point.

"If Fire Lord Zuko says it is acceptable then it is, Advisor Chan," Iroh stated in his usual stern tone. "Besides, he will be traveling with the Avatar. That should be enough protection."

"I'd be going whether or not Aang was coming," Zuko said as he pulled the strings on his bag, turning and draping the red and gold robe over him. He was wearing the loose clothing instead of the armor for comfort. If it wasn't for the Fire Lord headpiece, you wouldn't think that he was the leader of the Fire Nation.

"Have safe travels, nephew," Iroh said with a bow.

"Advisor Chan, tell the others that former General Iroh will be acting Fire Lord in my absence," Zuko said, bowing to his uncle and walking past them.

"Does the Council approve of this?" Chan snapped.

"Of course they don't," Zuko said with a snicker, walking through his Common Room. "But I am Fire Lord, and my say is final."

Zuko gave them no more chances to argue as he quickly opened and slammed the door shut behind him. Chan let out a very discontent sigh, turning to stare at Iroh.

"Your nephew is awfully stubborn."

"That he is," Iroh chuckled. "But this is his family we're talking about. Despite everything that happened with Ozai, Zuko cannot let that happen to his sister."

* * *

"Ugh, what's taking Fire Lord Jerkbender so long," Sokka whined as he leaned back into Appa's saddle, crossing his arms.

"He is the Fire Lord, Sokka," Katara snapped. "I'm sure he can't just up and leave his country at a moment's notice."

_"Actually, I can."_

Everyone, with the exception of a very perceptive Toph, gasped and jumped as Zuko's voice came from the side of Appa. With a quick jet of fire, Zuko lifted himself into the air and landed gracefully in the saddle, instantly sitting lotus style as he kept a smug smirk on his face. Instantly, his eyes landed on Katara's eyes. She gave him a smile, to which he quickly gave one right back.

"Aang, he's here," Sokka said, draping his arm over Suki. "Let's get going."

"Appa, yip yip!"

Aang pulled on the reins with a little force, Appa letting out a roar before he flapped his tail on the ground and took off in a gust of wind. Zuko steadied himself, having not ridden on the giant sky bison for over a year now and wasn't comfortable with the sensations. He ignored the chuckles from Sokka, only shooting him a glare before removing the bag from his back. He pulled it open, digging his hands into the contents. One of the things he pulled out was a map, which he quickly unrolled it and let it rest in his lap and letting his eyes scan.

"Aang, once we get past the Gates of Azulon, we're going to have to head south," Zuko called out to the young airbender.

"Got it," Aang yelled back.

"Hey, you didn't happen to pack any snacks, did you?" Toph asked, not looking up.

"No," Zuko said, flatly. "Just the map, a few clothes and whatnot."

"Clothes?" Sokka piped up. "Why did you bring clothes?"

"You remember how the Boiling Rock is, right?" Zuko raised a brow at Sokka. "Having an extra change of clothes is not a bad idea."

"He's right, you know," Katara added, ignoring the grumbles coming from her brother.

"Thank you," Zuko said with a nod and a smirk.

The young Fire Lord said nothing else, looking back down at the map and mumbling stuff under his breath to himself. He would occasionally catch the glare from Toph, who heard everything and was probably annoyed by everything. Zuko was trying to figure out ways to establish new trade routes with all the nations. And now with Kyoshi Island an official independent country now, Zuko would have to re-order more routes in order to accommodate the island into it. This was one of things he found tiresome. There were so many issues and details that needed to be just right or else everyone would see them differently. If he made too many routes come though the Fire Nation, people would assume he was stealing everything. He let out a very annoyed sigh, keeping his eyes narrow and focused.

Katara, on the other hand, kept her eyes focused on the former prince. She admired how dedicated and hardworking Zuko was. She kept her blue eyes focused on him, watching as he was grumbling and whispering stuff to himself, causing her to smile softly. She kept watching him, seeing him get an annoyed look on his face and let out a grunt. There was a part of Katara that wanted to help Zuko through all of this and make him feel like he wasn't alone in all of this. She wasn't sure how, but she knew that he felt like that. Mustering up what courage she had, she crawled across the saddle over to Zuko's side, smiling as he didn't notice her presence.

"Zuko," Katara said softly.

Instead of jumping like she thought he would, Zuko only shifted his eyes towards her, staring at her from the corner of his eyes.

"What?" Zuko asked, still looking at the map now.

"Do you need help?" She offered.

"Unless you know how to keep flows of trade and culture exchange steady without offending any of the nations, then no."

"Have you ever thought of a single pattern for everything?"

Now he looked up, raising a brow. "What do you mean?"

"Here," Katara said, taking the map from Zuko and laying it across both of their laps, drawing a circle with her finger. "If you start trade at one point, let's say the Fire Nation, than they can just travel in one direction. And everyone else can too as well. That way, everyone can be getting the same things from everyone and it'll stay equal."

"You're amazing," Zuko said. "I mean, you're amazing at figuring that you. That, that right there is amazing."

They were both blushing now, but Zuko quickly recovered and folded the map back up into the bag, tying it shut and giving another glare at Toph who snickered loudly in his direction.

"Zuko, can I ask you something?"

Zuko turned back to Katara, and nodded once as he leaned back into the saddle, silently grateful that he kept his hair in the topknot with all this wind.

"What are you doing to do with Azula if we find her?" Katara asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what are _you_ going to do? Last time I saw her… she wasn't all there…" Katara trailed off as the memory came back again.

Zuko sighed, crossing his arms over his chest and stared at the brown saddle with disinterest. He hadn't thought about any of this yet. He knew that the rehabilitation process didn't work, and he wasn't sure now if he could leave her at the Boiling Rock again. No matter what happen, he would have to spend extra money on added security for Azula.

"I don't know yet," Zuko said. "I know I want to help her though."

"Help her how? And why?"

"Why?" Zuko turned to stare at the waterbender. "If there was anything that my uncle taught me that really stuck to me was that we can't choose family. Despite everything, Azula is still my sister."

"I see," Katara nodded.

"I know that she might come to Ozai," Zuko continued. "But I don't want her to suffer the same fate as Ozai. As much as I disliked her, it wasn't all her fault."

"Well, I know you didn't do anything to her," Katara said, placing a hand on Zuko's shoulder, making one earthbender feel both their heartbeats quicken.

"No, I didn't," Zuko agreed. "But the way that my fath-… Ozai placed so much praise on her that he knew she was dependent on it. He manipulated her and molded her into the perfect soldier… exactly what he wanted with me."

"But what are you going to do though?" Katara asked again.

"Help her, that's all I can do. I just want to help her anyway I can."

"I'm sure you'll find a way."

They both turned and stared at each other, Zuko feeling as if he would drown in those blue eyes and Katara feeling she might burn in his golden orbs. If Sokka wasn't too busy whispering things with Suki, he would've noticed his sister and the Fire Lord sharing a very intimate moment. Zuko watched as her mouth open slightly as he reached for her hand on his shoulder, gently caressing the back of her hand.

"Thank you, Katara," Zuko whispered, placing her hand in her lap.

* * *

"Is that it?"

Zuko slightly stirred from his short nap, standing up and slowly walking to the front of the saddle. Zuko looked down, seeing the rising cloud of steam from the boiling volcano.

"Yeah, that's it," Zuko said. "Aang, give me the reins. You and Katara can bend the steam and I'll land Appa in the Courtyard."

"Got it," Aang and Katara both said.

Aang handed the reins to Zuko, who fought hard to steady the giant sky-bison as they began their descent. Behind him, Aang and Katara pushed back and forth, swirling the steam and parting it into two different columns. The heat was still there, and Zuko knew Appa was bothered by it with the loud growl that came from him.

"Steady, boy," Zuko whispered.

Eventually, they broke through the steam, Zuko guiding the sky-bison to the Courtyard and landing with a thud. He was the first one off as guards came running out. They all stopped as they saw his headpiece, presenting the Fire Nation symbol and bowing. Zuko waved down everyone else, the guards also bowing to Aang.

"Fire Lord Zuko, we weren't expecting you," a guard said.

"This involves my sister, of course I'll be here," Zuko said. "Where is Warden Huang-shi? I need to speak to him."

"Warden Huang-shi was killed during the escape," another voice came from the back. "My name is Wan, and I am the acting Warden."

"Can someone explain to me what happened here? And how was another prisoner admitted here with my seal?" Zuko snapped.

"If the Fire Lord and his friends could follow me, I shall explain everything."

Zuko nodded, quickly walking forward and following Wang into the prison complex. He made sure everyone was behind him, his stare on Katara lasting a bit longer than everyone else's. As they stepped inside the prison, Zuko gasped. His eyes stared at all the burnt walls and twisted and jagged metal. He quickly noticed the dried blood, a sense of dread coming over him.

"This looks like metalbenders," Sokka said.

"That is true," Wan said. "One of the survivors said that the group that broke into here were two earthbenders and two highly trained warriors."

"Where is the survivor?" Zuko asked.

"Down in the infirmary. Come."

Wan led them down a few corridors, Zuko noticing the pointed metal walls that were sure to have once had bodies hanging on them. He was already concerned with what Azula might do, but seeing what the people did to break her out scared him even more. This was carnage. This was filled with everything but remorse. The pure chaotic nature of the human spirit was revealed right in front of him. Once they reached the infirmary, Wan turned to face Zuko and the others.

"It would be best if only the Fire Lord enter," Wan said.

Zuko nodded once, turning back to the others who also nodded. Wan opened the door, letting the Fire Lord enter in. Once Zuko heard the door close behind him, his eyes widened. He was sure that there would be more than just one survivor, but there was only one. Zuko stared at the guard in the bed, seeing the healers wrap a fresh bandage around the guard's torso.

"What happened?" Zuko asked.

"We found him in the Warden's office," Wan explained. "He had a dagger in his side and had lost a lot of blood. It's a miracle that he's still alive."

"Can he speak? I want to ask him questions."

"Of course."

Zuko quickly strolled over to the guard, grabbing one of the stools and sitting down next to the bed. The guard rolled his head over to the side, his eyes widening at the sight of his leader sitting next to him.

"Fire Lord Zuko," the guard groaned.

"What is your name?"

"Lai."

"Lai, can you tell me something? Anything that you remember or that stands out?"

Lai nodded, forcing himself to sit up with a groan. "I remember the prisoner… his name was Kaval. He was the leader behind everything."

"What about him?"

"It was after they stabbed me," Lai muttered. "He did something I've never seen before."

"What did he do?" Zuko asked.

"He waved his hands above his head… and I felt a gust of wind hit me in the chest," Lai explained. "But we were inside... how is that possible?"

Zuko toned everything about. His eyes widened as much as they could, an even worst feeling coming over him as he stood up slowly. He turned back to Wan, narrowing his eyes and furrowing his brow.

"Master Katara, the waterbender, is a healer," Zuko said. "Bring her in and she can help heal Lai."

Wan opened the door, letting Katara walk in. She gasped at the look on Zuko's face, but he only shook his head as he walked past her, stopping in front of Aang.

"I need to talk to you," Zuko said. "Everyone stay here. Wan, can you take us to the Warden's office?"

* * *

"Wait, he said what?"

Zuko wasn't surprised by Aang's reaction as they stepped around in the Warden's office. He sat at the desk, rifling through some papers and stopping when he saw the paper with his seal admitting Kaval's entrance for this prison. It was his actual seal. One thing that was certain now was that someone within the Palace stole this from him.

"The guard told me that he waved his arms and he felt a gust of wind hit him in the chest," Zuko repeated, his eyes on the paper.

"That sounds like airbending," Aang said.

"Exactly," Zuko said. "I was under the assumption that _you_ were the last one."

"I _am_ the last one," Aang snapped. "I have been for over a hundred years."

"Well, unless this guard is making all of this up, this Kaval is an airbender as well."

Zuko rose from the desk, walking past Aang and outside to where Wan and another guard was standing. They stopped at the sight of Zuko, turning around and giving the Fire Lord their attention.

"Where was my sister being held?" Zuko prompted.

"In the Coolers," Wan said.

"Take us there," Zuko ordered. "Have your guard retrieve our friends and lead them to the Coolers."

Wan did as he was told, sending the guard away and leading Zuko and Aang down the stairs and towards the Coolers. Zuko kept staring at the seal, seeing how perfect it was and he knew that it was stolen, just like he assumed.

"How did someone come in possession of this?" Zuko asked, looking up at Wan.

"It appears that maybe someone within your cabinet cannot be trusted, Fire Lord Zuko," Wan said. "Do not trust those who you wouldn't tell your secrets to."

"Now you're sounding like my uncle," Zuko rolled his eyes as he followed the official documentation.

Once they were in the Coolers, Zuko looked around at the other small cells. He quickly remembered the time he and Sokka broke in here in order to break Hakoda out, and then it turned into getting Suki out. He remembered being stuck in the Coolers in order to start the first plan they had. Given Sokka's past experiences, Zuko knew that it would end up being a stupid plan. Well, Zuko was partially right.

"Hey, I remember this place," Sokka yelled as they were led into the Coolers.

Zuko caught Wan's stare, and only shook his head. "It's a long story."

Wan shrugged, turning on his heel and leading them to the cell that held Azula for almost a year. As Zuko stared into it, he raised a brow at what looked like a burn on the _inside_ of the cell. He kneeled down, narrowing his eyes as he focused on the burn, seeing that it was a message more than a burn.

_The fourth harbinger is here._

"The fourth harbinger is here," Zuko said aloud.

"The fourth harbinger?" Katara repeated.

"The fourth… I've seen this before," Zuko said, turning around. "Is this it? There are no other notes?"

"That is all, my Lord."

"Where have you seen this before?" Sokka asked.

"My father," Zuko said, his memory coming back. "He had a paper in his cell that said 'the fourth is coming'."

"What does it mean though? And what in the world is a harbinger anyways?" Toph asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"It means that we have to get back to the Fire Nation," Zuko snapped. "Now."


End file.
